Golden Chaos
by PiperandPhoebe
Summary: Completed! An Ancent Egyptian Demon is Set Free in The Charmed Ones Time To Destroy them. Wanting Revenge on all witches and Wanting Souls as well. Will the Charmed ones Be able to stop this Ancent Eygptain Demon and still Survive the process?
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed Characters. The only ones I do are the ones that I made up. Which is Kalachi, Inubusies, and Scales. Hope you enjoy. ***********************************************************************  
  
In Cairo, Egypt in 1360 B.C, A demon like, big black dog, with pointy ears, a large muscular upper body, a long, pointy snout, two long, muscular, hind legs, big, long dog like feet with sharp claws on each toe, long muscular arms with human looking hands except the fingers which had razor sharp claws instead of nails, and stands 7 feet 11 inches tall, called Inubusies, who looks like Inubus, just got done killing an innocent Egyptian man with its razor sharp claws. This demon-dog like thing wore a golden scorpion necklace with a light blue saphire jewel in the middle of it. This light blue saphire jewel sucks the souls out of the humans that were killed by Inubusies and turns the souls evil, but are still kept in the necklace. Inubusies touched his golden scorpion necklace, chant a little spell, and then a bluish- white light came out of the light blue saphire, like a beam of light. The bluish-white beam of light lit up the whole entire street like a tikki torch. The beam of light went into the dead man's body, and then the whole street lit up with a bright, white light. A white ball was being pulled out of the dead man's body by the bluish-white beam of light that was coming out of the light blue saphire jewel. The white ball that was being pulled out of the body was the man's soul. A few seconds later, the saphire sucked up the man's soul and then the street went dark again. When the demon's back was turned, White and purple lights formed behind him. The lights materialized into a woman's figure. This woman's name is Kalachi, who is a good Egyptian witch. She has long, black, straight hair, which is being held back by a golden rubber band looking thing. She's wearing a long white dress and had a golden band going around her waist. She's also wearing a golden necklace that is in a shape of a snake. In the middle of the necklace, is a medium sized light red ruby. "You're through, Inubusies." Said Kalachi in the Egyptian language. Inubusies quickly turned around. "You can't defeat me, witch." Growled Inubusies, in a demonic voice, in the Egyptian language. Inubusies tried to slash Kalachi many times, but she kept orbing out of the way like a White-lighter. Inubusies was furious, "ENOUGH OF THESE GAMES WITCH!" Roared Inubusies, in a demonic voice, in the Egyptian language. Inubusies put his two hands together and as he pulled them apart, a fireball appeared in his hand. He threw the fireball at Kalachi, but again she orbed out of the way. Inubusies growled more furiously now. "Yes, I can defeat you Inubusies." Said Kalachi's voice, in the Egyptian language. Inubusies turned around in place, searching the street and the sky to find where Kalachi's voice was coming from. He Conjured up another fire ball and readied himself to through it when Kalachi showed herself. "Show yourself witch!" Growled Inubusies in a demonic voice in the Egyptian language. He searched the street and sky again. When Inubusies back was turned, Kalachi orbed in behind him. " You'll never terrorize this earth again!" Yelled Kalachi in the Egyptian voice. Inubusies quickly turned around and was ready to through the fireball at Kalachi, when she quickly touched her golden snake necklace, and chanted a little spell. The medium sized light red ruby in the middle of the necklace began to glow a bright red. The bright red light lit up the entire street and sky, and blinded Inubusies before he could through the fireball. Inubusies quickly pulled his arm up to his face to keep the bright light out of his eyes. While the bright light blinded Inubusies, Kalachi chanted another spell that cursed Inubusies. "No!" Growled Inubusies in the Egyptian language. As she was saying the spell, Inubusies was trying to through fireballs with his other hand while his left arm was covering his face from the bright light. Inubusies let out a loud roar as Kalachi finished her spell. "NOOO!" Roared Inubusies in pain in the Egyptian language. He was being surrounded by red lights, and then all of a sudden, his body started to turn into a tornado. He was then sucked into the light red ruby, in the middle of the golden snake necklace. When Inubusies was sucked into the ruby, his scorpion necklace that held all the souls he captured and turned evil, broke off his neck and fell to the ground. The bright light dimmed down and then the street went dark again. Kalachi took off her golden snake necklace and looked at it while saying, "Never again." in the Egyptian language. She clutched her necklace in one hand and bent down to pick up Inubusies evil golden scorpion necklace and held it by its golden chain. She also looked at the evil golden scorpion necklace and repeated, "Never again." in the Egyptian language.  
  
In the year 1999, in the underworld, a demon named Scalces has been searching for Inubusies and Kalachi's necklaces for centuries after he heard the tail of what Inubusies' golden scorpion necklace can do. He was going to use the necklaces to kill the Charmed Ones. He also has a special mirror he uses to spy on his witch victims to know what their weakness are so he could kill them. This mirror is a long and wide oval shaped with an old plan bras frame, which is parsley, rusted. He's using the mirror to spy on Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. Scalces is a 5 feet 5 inches tall demon with bluish-purple scaly skin, long talon like nails, fiery red eyes, and long sharp fangs. He's wearing a long blood red robe with the hood over his head so his face is covered. Scalces stood next to his mirror, with his arms crossed, waiting impatiently for one of his minions to return with information about where the necklaces are. Two minutes later a short skinny demon simmered in right next to Scalces. Scalces turned to face to demon. " Did you find them?" Asked Scalces. The demon bowed down. "No, not yet." Said the demon. Scalces eyes filled with rage. "What! How am I suppose to kill the Charmed Ones with out the necklaces?!" Yelled Scalces, furious. " My powers alone aren't as powerful as theirs for me to kill them." The short demon stood up. "I will find them." Said the demon. "You better. Otherwise you lose your head." Growled Scalces. The short demon shimmered out. Scalces turned back to his mirror, which is hanging on a wall, and waved his hand over it. The glass started to ripple and three images showed up. When the glass turned solid again, images of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe appeared in the mirror. "This day will be your last." Said Scalces, with an evil grin. 


	2. Sister's Night out?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed Characters. The only ones I do are the ones that I made up. Which is Kalachi, Inubusies, and Scales. Hope you enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It's a Friday night at the Halliwell manor and Piper and Phoebe Halliwell are standing outside by Piper's jeep, waiting for their older sister, Prue. Piper is leaning against the dark blue 4 by 4 jeep, with her arms crossed. Phoebe stuck her arm in the open window of the driver's side of Piper's jeep and honked the horn twice. "Come on Prue, we're gonna be late!" Called Phoebe. When Phoebe honked the horn to the jeep, Piper got startled by the loud noise and jumped away from the car. With her heart beating at hundred miles per hour, Piper looked at Phoebe with her right hand against her chest. The girls are going on a sister's night out to the movies and Phoebe doesn't want to be late. It's very rare that the Halliwell's get a chance to go on a normal sisters night out together, especially with all the demon vanquishing they have been doing for the past eleven months. It's been almost a year now that Prue, Piper and Phoebe found out that they were witches, protectors of the innocents, known as the Charmed Ones. The girls are going to see a horror move called "The Darkness Within". "The movie starts in twenty minutes!" Cheese, you think Phoebe is in a bit of a rush? Thought Piper, with her hand still to her chest. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Said Prue as she grabbed her purse and her coat off of the small table by the front door of the manor. When she left the old Victorian house, Prue closed and locked the front door and walked down the front steps heading towards Piper, Phoebe, and the jeep. When they saw Prue coming, Piper got in the drivers side of her jeep closing the door behind her, while Phoebe jumped into the back seat of the car. Prue walked around the dark blue 4 by 4 jeep to the passenger side, opened the door, and hopped in, closing the door behind her. Piper started up the engine, pulled away from the curb by the front of the house, and drove off down the street.  
  
At an old movie theater, known as the revival house, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are standing outside on a long line waiting to but tickets. The line went out the doors of the small movie theater and ended near the end of the building. I can't believe I let Phoebe talked me into this. Thought Prue, as she rubbed her hands on her arms. It was chilly out in San Francisco that night, and the wind bowing didn't exactly help. Prue wasn't to crazy about horror movies already, and now with the demons and warlocks that came after her and her sisters, Prue hated horror movies even more. Two hours earlier, Phoebe told Prue and Piper that she wanted to see the new movie that came out called "The Darkness Within.". Piper agreed to it, but Prue wasn't that crazy about it. "Phoebs, why are we going to see a horror movie, when the horror comes to us?" Prue had asked Phoebe. Piper smiled at Prue's response. But Prue is right, Thought Piper. The horror does come to us, that's for sure. Phoebe put her arm round Prue shoulders. "Oh come on Prue, it's gonna be fun," Said Phoebe. She gave Prue the puppy eyes. "Please." Prue gave in to the look on her baby sister's face. She sighed. "All right," Agreed Prue. Prue sighed again and thought to herself, I had agreed. So I should just deal with it. Prue was knocked out of her thoughts, when she heard a cell phone ring. It was Piper's. Piper started looking through her purse for her cell phone the second time it rang. As Piper was digging through her purse for her cell phone, Phoebe said, "It's great that we've finally get to spend some quality time together...," "Mmm hmm." said Piper as she grabbed the small black cell phone. She looked at the small screen to see who was calling, and then she pressed the "Talk" button. Piper threw her head back to the side slightly to get her hair away from her ear, and then she brought the cell phone to her ear. "Hello," Said Piper in to the phone. She listened into the cell phone as Phoebe continued talking. Phoebe lowered her voice to a whisper. "Since all of the demon hunting that we've been doing, not to mention the demon attacks." continued Phoebe. Prue nodded. "Yep." agreed Prue. "Ok, I'll be there." Said Piper into the phone. She looked at Prue and Phoebe when she turned her cell phone off. "So much for my night off. That was Martin, he needs me at the restaurant, pronto." Phoebe sighed. "Well, so much for our sisters night out." said Phoebe. She was a little disappointed that Martin had to call Piper and make her come into work on her night off. Cheese, can't that Martin guy ever give Piper a brake? Thought Phoebe. While Phoebe was lost in her thoughts, Prue and Piper started to head back towards the car. Phoebe was going to say something else when she saw them walking away. "Hey. Guys! This doesn't mean you can't wait for me!" Called Phoebe as she ran after her older sisters 


	3. Painful Morning The Canopics?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed Characters. The only ones I do are the ones that I made up. Which is Kalachi, Inubusies, and Scales. Hope you enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day, it's was the beginning of the afternoon at the Halliwell manor. In the kitchen, food is cooking on the stove and in the oven. Food ingredients like flour, salt, etc., bowls, and a few other things are spread out on the kitchen counter. Piper is there, wearing her white apron, and has her hair tied back in a ponytail. She's talking on the phone to Martin, her boss at the restaurant, Quake. She's Pacing back and forth as she's talking into the phone. "Yes, but Mar..." Piper started to talk, but then she was stopped. She listened in the phone. "But how c..." She was cut off again. She bit her lip as she listened into the phone. She sighed. " Yes, I understand, bu..." Piper was cut off again She cringed her teeth, nodding her head back and forth slightly, making a face. "When?" Shrieked Piper, with her eyes widening. "But I ca..." She was cut off again. She let out a deep sigh while saying. "Fine." She sat down at the kitchen table. " You'll have all the food, the supplies, and the arrangements ready and set up for the party by 12:00 tomorrow afternoon." When Piper said tomorrow afternoon, She put one of her elbows on the table and covered the left side of her face with her left hand. As soon as she was finished with her sentence, Martin quickly hung up the phone. Piper got startled a little and gave a small jump when Martin hung up. She hung up the cordless phone, put it on the kitchen table, and buried her face in both of her hands, with her elbows on the table, moaning. "This day can't get any worse." Piper mumbled into her hands.  
  
A few minutes later, Phoebe walked into the kitchen wearing a light blue tan-top and dark blue sweat pants, with her hair in a ponytail. She's a bit out of breath and kind of sweaty after practicing Tae Kwon Do on her punch dummy. She walked past Piper, and headed straight for the refrigerator. She opened the fridge's door and pulled out bottled water. She opened the cap to the bottle water and took a sip. "Who was that on the phone?" Asked Phoebe. She waited a moment for a response, but when she didn't get an answer she called Piper's name. "Piper?" When she still didn't get a response, she turned away from the refrigerator and looked in Piper's direction. She saw Piper sitting at the kitchen table with her elbows on the table and her head buried in both of her hands, sleeping. Phoebe walked over to the kitchen table, put one of her hands on Piper's back, and then sat down next to her. "Honey, what's the matter?" Asked Phoebe, concerned. "Huh?" Said Piper sleepily, starting to wake up. She lifted her head slowly out of her hands, looking around the room for a second, with her eyes half opened. Then she saw Phoebe sitting next to her. "You look exhausted." Said Phoebe. "Yeah. I was up since five this morning cooking." Said Piper still half asleep. Phoebe's eyes widened a little in surprise. "Cooking? At five in the morning?" Asked Phoebe, a little bit shocked. Why in the world was her sister up cooking that early in the morning? Phoebe wondered. Why would Piper make herself so exhausted? True that Phoebe, Piper, and Prue were already exhausted and not getting enough sleep because of all the demon killing and fighting they've been doing this past year, yet Phoebe never saw anyone as exhausted as Piper was at that very moment. "Yeah. Well, Martin called me late last night to tell me that just fifteen minutes ago a family reserve the whole restaurant for a huge for party this Sunday night, and since all of the other chiefs were busy this Sunday, he decided to ask me." Said Piper, half asleep. "So he automatically thought that you could do it," Said Phoebe. Piper heard a little sternness in her younger sisters voice. "Doesn't he know that you have a life?" Apparently not. Thought Piper. But she didn't want to stand up to Martin. She was afraid that she would get fired if she did. And the girls really didn't need that right now. "Well, I couldn't say no. Definitely since I'm the manager and all. Then Martin just called a few minutes ago to tell me that Jack, the person who was supposed to be arranging for the party, just called in sick. So now not only does Martin want me to do the cooking, at home, now he also wants me to set up and arrange for the whole entire party by twelve tomorrow afternoon." Said Piper, wearily. She crossed her arms on the table, then plopped her head into her arms closing her eyes. Phoebe took another sip of her water. "What. That's crazy. He can't pile all that extra work on you like that and expect you to get it done all by yourself in such a short amount of time. Why couldn't he ask someone else to do it?" Asked Phoebe, shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She so wanted to call Martin right then and there so she can give him a piece of her mind about all this extra work he's piling on her sister. Piper slowly lifted her head up again and looked at Phoebe with her dark brown eyes half opened. "Well, probably because I am that someone else. He's short on employees. " Said Piper. " Well, That's not all he's short on." Laughed Phoebe. Piper couldn't help but to laugh. She loved it when her sisters made her laugh to cheer her up or just to be funny. All of a sudden Phoebe smelt something burning. "Do you smell that?" Asked Phoebe. Piper shook her head. "Smell what?" Asked Piper. Phoebe looked around the kitchen as she said, "Smells like something's b..." She cut herself off when she saw smoke coming out of the oven. "Uh Piper, I think your hor'derves are burning." Said Phoebe. "Oh no." Said Piper She shot up from the table, rushed over to the oven and shut it off. Phoebe took another sip of water as Piper pulled out the pan of lightly darken, burnt brown hor'derves out of the oven and put the pan down on the kitchen counter. "Ya know what, Piper? It's time for you to set Martin straight...I mean, He's been piling more work on you then you can handle. And all this extra work is doing nothing, but making you exhausted. You're just one person, Piper. No one can handle the extra work he piles on you all by themselves." Said Phoebe. After Piper put the hot pan of burnt hor'derves on the kitchen counter, she turned around to face Phoebe at the kitchen table. "You know what, Phoebs? You're right," Said Piper. She walks back to the kitchen table were Phoebe is sitting and picks up the cordless phone. "I'm going to call him right now..." She pressed the "TALK" button on the phone and started to dial the number to Quake as she says, "..And tell him how I really feel about him piling all this extra work on me all the time." Piper clutched the phone in her hand as she held it to her ear. A smile appeared on Phoebe's face. "You go girl." Said Phoebe with a smile. Oh, I hope she goes through with it this time. Thought Phoebe as she watched her older sister on the phone. Then again, she's probably not. Thought Phoebe again. Piper let the phone ring. As the phone was ringing she was taking a couple of deep breaths and thought to her self, I can do this, I can do this. Don't be afraid. On the third ring, Martin picked up the phone. Piper started to talk with some toughness in her voice. "Hello, Martin, I have to tell you s---" But before Piper could finish her sentence, Martin cut her off. Piper bit her lip as she listens into the phone. As Martin was talking, she was still thinking to herself, I can do this, I can do this. She had her confidence for a few minutes, but then all the horrible thoughts of her getting fired came back to her when Martin was almost done talking. Piper totally lost her confidence and chickened out, as usual. I CAN'T do this! Thought Piper with a frown appearing on her face. When Martin was done speaking, Piper started stuttered. "I-I uh..." She hesitated for a moment. She needed to come up with a cover and she needed to do it fast. Then an idea came to her. "I was wondering... how many people are coming to the party again?" Asked Piper. Phoebe rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly as she watched Piper. She knew that Piper wasn't going to go through with it. As Piper was listening into the phone again, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the number 60 as she said, "60? Ok, bye." Piper hung up the phone and put it down on the kitchen counter. She turned to face Phoebe and Phoebe gave Piper a look. "Wow, you sure showed him. Beware the wrath of Piper." Joke Phoebe. She giggled a little bit. Phoebe's giggle was heard outside the kitchen.  
  
In the living room, by the couch, Prue is on her cell phone talking to Claire, her boss at Bucklands Auction House. "Yes, I'm on my way." Said Prue. She hung up her cell phone and put it back in her pocket book. She headed towards the kitchen. In the kitchen, Piper is still standing near the kitchen counter with her arms crossed across her chest, facing in Phoebe's direction. "I'll talk to him...soon." Said Piper. When Piper said the word "soon", Prue walked into the kitchen. "Tell who, what soon?" Asked Prue. Phoebe and Piper looked towards the kitchen doorway, and saw their oldest sister, Prue standing there. "Oh, nothing." Said Piper. " Yeah, nothing as in, When Piper's boss piles more extra work on her, next on Oprah." Said Phoebe with a smile and a little giggle. Prue also laughed a little. "Not again." Said Prue. "Mm hmm." Said Phoebe. "And this time he wants her to cook, set up, and arrange for this huge party that's going on at Quake tomorrow by 12:00 tomorrow after noon." "What? That's crazy!" Exclaimed Prue." "My words exactly." Said Phoebe. Prue looked at Phoebe who was still sitting at the kitchen table, then back at Piper. "Piper, he's been piling more work on you for the past two weeks. Look at you, you're exhausted. It's time you did something about it." Said Prue. Piper sighed. "I know, and I'll talk to him...soon." Said Piper. "And how soon is soon? A year?" Asked Phoebe. Piper turned off one of the burners on the stove on stirred the stuff that's in the pot with a spoon. " No." Replied Piper. "Um...after the party tomorrow." Phoebe rolled her eyes and Prue crossed her arms across her chest. "Mm hmm." Said Prue and Phoebe looking at Piper. They both knew that Piper wasn't going to go through with talking to her boss. Every time Piper tried to say no to Martin, she would always chicken out and agree to the extra amount of work that he piles on her. "But right now I have a lot of work to do." Said Piper. She grabbed the phone off of the kitchen counter, then she got a pen, the list of items she needed for the party at Quake, and the phone numbers of the places she needed to order the supplies for the party from. As she was dialing the phone, Pure shook her head slightly, and then looked at Phoebe. "I'll be at the auction house if you need me." Said Prue. She turned to leave the kitchen but Phoebe stopped her. "Prue, it's a Saturday." Said Phoebe turning her waist to face the back of the chair. She put her arm over the back of the chair with her hand holding the end piece. "You're supposed to be off on Saturdays." Prue turned to face Phoebe. "Yeah, I know. Claire just called me on my cell phone a few minutes ago and asked me to come in. Obviously, there are some things that need to be appraised. So I should be back in a few hours or so ok. Bye." Said Prue. "Bye." Said Phoebe as Prue left the kitchen.  
  
Back in the underworld, Prue's image is shown leaving the Halliwell manor in the special mirror. Scalces was looking in the mirror, watching the three sisters every move and listening to every word. After Prue left the manor, Scalces waved his hand in front of the mirror causing it to go back to normal. While Scalces was staring in his mirror, the same short demon that was talking to Scalces a little while ago simmered in behind Scalces. The short demon bowed down then stood up again. "Well?" Asked Scalces anxiously. "I have information on where the necklaces are." Announced the demon. Scalces turned away from the mirror and face the short demon. He nodded his head for the demon to continue. "They're at a place called Bucklands." Continued the demon. "Perfect." Sneered Scalces. "That's the place that one of the witches mentioned she was going to. You're dismissed, for now." The short demon bowed again and then he simmered out. Scalces turned back to his special mirror and waved his hand in front of it. The glass in the mirror started to ripple like a rock that was thrown in to water, and a Unclear image of a young woman appeared in the rippling glass. When the glass was solid again, the young women's image in the mirror turned out to be Prue sitting at her desk working on her laptop in her office.  
  
At Bucklands Auction House, Prue is sitting at her desk in her office typing on her laptop. On her desk are two ancient Egyptian canopics that she is appraising. The two canopics are made out of gold and has some symbols engraved into the gold. The top lids were also made out of gold. One of the top lids were carved into the shape of a cat's head and the other was carved into the head of Inubus. Hmm, let's see, the canopics are perfect condition, they even look like they were just made... even though they are centuries old, but that really doesn't make any s---Prue was cut off from her thoughts when a bright bluish-white light shined through the lid of the cat canopic. She saw the bluish-white light from the corner of her eye. "Huh?" Said Prue. She stopped typing and quickly turned her head towards the canopics, but the light already disappeared. She looked around her office for a minute to see where that light came from, but she didn't find anything. "Hmm." Said Prue as she shrugged her shoulders. Must have been the sun reflecting off of something. Thought Prue. She forgot about the light and turned her attention back to her laptop. A few minutes later, Joe, one of the young employees, came into Prue's office carrying a medium size box full of artifacts and pieces of jewelry. "Hey Prue, where do you want this?" Asked Joe referring to the box. Prue looked up from her laptop and looked around the room a minute. She then spotted a clear spot on the floor. "You can put it in the corner over there, Joe," She pointed to the left side of the room. "Thanks." She turned her attention back to her laptop "No problem." Said Joe as he brought the medium size box to the left side of the office and put it down on the floor. When Joe turned back around, he saw the two golden canopics on Prue's desk. "Hey, what are those?" asked Joe, referring to the canopics. He walked over to Prue's desk. She looked up from her laptop again to see what Joe was talking about. "Oh, these are Ancient Egyptian canopics." Replied Prue. While Prue was talking, Joe picked up the Inubus canopic and examined it. The sun reflected off of the golden jar making it sparkle in the sunlight. "Cool," Said Joe. "What do you have on them so far?" He put the canopic back down. "Well, so far I found out that they're made out of hundred percent pure gold..." Said Prue as she got up from her desk. She went over to the other side of her desk to where Joe and the canopics are. "...And that they are in perfect condition. Like they were just made. Not one single scratch, even though they're centuries old. Like from the 1300's B.C." "Wow, you're really good at this." Said Joe. "Thanks," Said Prue. "Right now I'm working on translating the text that's engraved in the cat canopic." She picked up a book that said "Translating the Ancient Egyptian Language" and opened it and put it down on her desk. Joe picked up the cat canopic and examined it. As he was doing so, he looked at the bottom of the canopic and saw weird engravings on the bottom. "Prue, what are these weird engravings on the bottom of this one?" Asked Joe. Prue walked back over to Joe and he handed her the cat canopic. She looked at the bottom of the jar and saw seven pictures engraved in it. Now where did that come from? Prue wondered. "I don't know. They weren't here before." Said Prue. When Prue turned to get the Egyptian book off of her desk, she saw a bright red light shine out of the lid in the Inubus canopic. Oh, Oh no, oh no! Prue panicked a little, making a face. The whole weird supernatural thing had to start now? Right when she's at work, worse yet, with someone in her office? She had to get Joe out of there, and fast. Think, think. Thought Prue while she was looking for something to get rid of Joe. Then she found a file with a hold bunch of papers in it. Ooh, ooh. Got it. She thought as she grabbed the file off of her desk. I just hope he didn't notice anything. She turned around to face Joe; she had the file in her hand. Just her luck, Joe hadn't notice anything at all. He was too busy looking at the weird engraved pictures on the bottom of the cat canopic. Phew! He didn't see a thing. Pure sighed with relief. "Hey, uh you know what Joe? Can you do me a favor and make a copy of this file?" Asked Prue with a small smile on her face. Joe looked up from the golden canopic. "Sure." Said Joe. He put the cat canopic down on Prue's desk, and then took the file of papers from her. " I'll be right back." He turned around and headed towards the door. "Take your time." Prue said. When Joe left, she quickly walked over to her office door and shut it. Now where in the world did that light come from? Wondered Pure as she walked back towards her desk. There was no way that that light was the sun light because the light she just saw was a bright red, and the light she saw the first time out of the corner of her eye was a light bluish-white. Plus the light shined from inside of the canopics, not out. Could it have been her imagination? No. She was sure that she saw a bright red light shine out of the Inubus canopic just seconds before. Prue took the lid off of the Inubus canopic. Please don't let it be demonic. She prayed, as she was about to look inside the canopic. Prue hated getting things that had to with demonic plans to kill her and her sisters, but they were the Charmed Ones and some short of demon or warlock were always trying to kill them. The demons and warlocks even try to disguise themselves as boyfriends or as other people that they've worked with, just like what happened to Piper and Prue, so they can get close enough to kill the girls. When Piper, Prue and Phoebe first became witches, Piper's old boyfriend, Jeremy, who was a warlock, tried to kill them. After Jeremy, many more demons and warlocks kept coming after the girls, like Prue's old boss, Rex, who was a warlock, and his assistant, Hannah, who too was a warlock, at Bucklands when she first worked there. When she looked inside the golden canopic, she couldn't believe her eyes, her mouth dropped open a little. She then took off the lid to cat canopic, wondering if there was something in there to, and there was. 


	4. What in the world is that? The Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed Characters. The only ones I do are the ones that I made up. Which is Kalachi, Inubusies, and Scales. Hope you enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At Quake, Piper, Phoebe and three of Phoebe's friends are there setting up the restaurant for the party tomorrow. Piper, Phoebe and Phoebe's friends are cleaning off and setting up the tables. Three hours after Prue left the manor; Piper and Phoebe went to Quake, after Piper received a phone call from the restaurant telling her that the supplies for the party were delivered. Phoebe came along to help Piper out. She also called up three of her friends and was able to get them to come along and help set up the restaurant too. A little while ago, Piper, Phoebe and Phoebe's friends started pushing two long tables and short tables together. Two of Phoebe's friends were now finishing pushing the last two long tables together and connecting them with a shorter table. There were four sets of tables that had two long tables pushed against smaller ones. Each table is able to sit fifteen people. The tables were covered with white table clothes and had light blue napkins in each of the wine cups that were on the tables. There were also candleholders with candles in them and the best plates and silverware Quake had, are set up on the tables. After Phoebe finished setting up the table she was working on, she walked over to Piper, who is still putting the last finishing touches on one of the tables. "Wow, Piper, this place looks great!" Exclaimed Phoebe looking around the restaurant. Piper backed away from the table she was working on and looked around. "Yeah. It does, doesn't it? Thanks for all your help Phoebs." Said Piper. "No problem," Said Phoebe. She put her arm around Piper's shoulders while saying, "What are sisters for?" Piper and Phoebe both smiled. Piper was grateful that Phoebe came along to help her out. She was also grateful that Phoebe was able to get three of her friends to come along and help out too. She wouldn't have been able to set up the whole restaurant by herself. A waitress, who came to the restaurant twenty-five minutes ago, came out from the kitchen and walked over to Piper and Phoebe. "Piper?" When Piper heard her name being called, she and Phoebe turned around. As Piper turned around, Phoebe took her arm off of Piper's shoulders. Piper and Phoebe saw a waitress with light brown hair walking towards them. "Your sister's on the phone." Said the waitress. "Ok. Thanks Caroline." Said Piper. Caroline then walked away. Piper and Phoebe headed towards Quake's kitchen. Piper pushed through the swinging doors of the kitchen and walked in. Phoebe went in right after Piper. The phone was off the hook and was resting on a counter. Piper picked the phone up, and held it to her ear. "Hi Prue." Said Piper into the phone. Prue was talking so fast Piper couldn't understand her. Whoa she's talking like speedy Gonzales. Thought Piper. "Whoa, slow down Prue," Said Piper. "You found what in what?" Phoebe put her ear next to the other side of the phone so she could here what her two older sisters were talking about. Prue is talking to Piper on her office phone at Bucklands. "Ok," Said Prue, slowing down so she could explain to Piper what just happened and what she found in the golden canopics. "I was appraising two of these canopics, when all of a sudden I saw one of them glow, th---" Piper cut Prue off. At the restaurant, Piper lifted up one hand "Whoa, whoa wait," She lifted one eyebrow and nodded her head once. "They glowed?" Said Piper, not believing Prue. She and Phoebe looked at each other. At Bucklands. "Yes, they glowed. One glowed a bright red and the other glowed a bluish-white." Said Prue. At the restaurant. "Are you sure it wasn't the sun or the light reflecting off of them? It could've also been your imagination." Said Piper. At Bucklands. "Yes, I'm sure," Said Prue. "Piper, that was so not my imagination, believe me. The light came from inside the canopics." Prue was trying to convince her younger sister that what she saw was not her imagination, and she had proof to, if only Piper would let her finish talking. At the restaurant. "How is that even possible?" Asked Piper. At Bucklands. "Anything's possible, remember? Well I open the canopics and I found two necklaces in them." Said Prue. At the restaurant. "You found two necklaces? In the canopics?" Asked Piper, a little stunned. Phoebe looked at Piper. At Bucklands. Prue was looked at the two necklaces for a moment. "Yeah," Said Prue. "One is a golden scorpion necklace with a light blue saphire jewel in the middle of it, and the other one is a golden snake necklace with a light red ruby in the middle of it. They're both ancient Egyptian." When Prue went to pick up one of the necklaces to look at it, both the scorpion and the snake necklaces jewels began to glow again. Prue, startled dropped the necklace.  
  
Back in the underworld, Scalces has the image of Prue on his special mirror, watching and listening to Prue and Piper's conversation. "Whoa." Said Prue startled. She pushed her roll-able office chair away from her desk and the necklaces. As she was doing so, she also dropped the phone on her desk. Piper heard a thump noise on the other end of the phone. Her heart started beating fast. She listened carefully into the phone to see if Prue was still there. When she didn't hear a sound, she started to get worried. Did something happen to Prue? Piper asked herself, a little bit scared. She was unaware that it was just Prue's phone hitting the desk that made the thump noise. Concerned on what just happened, Piper quickly talked into the phone. "Prue, what's the matter? What just happened?" Asked Piper, quickly. She got even more worried when Prue didn't answer her. At that point, many horrible things raced through Piper's mind, but out of the many things that was going through her mind at that very moment, "Demon!" was the first thing that came to her. Oh god, was she attacked by a demon? Thought Piper, with fear in her eyes. Phoebe stared at her sister on the phone. She can see the fear in Piper's eyes and that told Phoebe that something was wrong. Her sister always got that look in her eyes when something was wrong. Phoebe too was now beginning to get worried. She was now beginning to think the same thing as Piper, "Demon!" It seemed that the demons and warlocks were everywhere now. "Prue are you alright?" Asked Piper, now with fear in her voice. She still didn't get an answer. "What happened?" Asked Phoebe, hoping to get a positive answer from Piper that the oldest Halliwell was ok. Piper turned to face Phoebe. "I don't know." Phoebe could see the fear in Piper's eyes getting bigger. A few seconds later, Prue picked up her office phone and once again brought it to her ear. She rolled her roll-able office chair back to her desk as she said, " Piper?" Piper's eyes widen when she heard her older sister's voice. " Prue!" Said Piper quickly, relieved that her sister is still there. Phoebe looked at Piper again as her sister talked on the phone. "Are you ok? Phoebe and I thought that you were attacked by a demon." Said Piper. "No, I'm fine. I wasn't attacked by any demons." Said Prue finally. Piper sighed with relief. Oh, thank god. Thought Piper. "What happened?" Asked Piper." The jewels in the necklaces just glowed." Scalces turned away from the mirror and waved his hand. "It is time." Said Scalces. A second later. The short skinny demon appeared, kneeling on the ground. Then he stood up. " Get me Inubusies' and Kalachi's necklaces and kill the witch." Said Scalces. The short skinny demon nodded, then he simmered out. Scalces then turned back to the mirror and waved his hand in front of it, causing the mirror to go back to normal.  
  
Back at Quake, in the kitchen, the conversation is still going on between Prue and Piper. "What?" Said Piper, a bit confused. At Bucklands. " The necklaces, both of them glowed" Said Prue. At the restaurant. As Piper was listening to Prue on the phone, with the back of her hand, Phoebe was tapping Piper on the side of her arm. Phoebe wanted to know if Prue is alright. Piper turned around and faced Phoebe with the phone still to her ear. "Is she alright?" Asked Phoebe. Phoebe could see that all the fear that was in Piper's eyes has disappeared and went back to the normal shine that she always had in her eyes. "Yeah, She's fine." Whispered Piper. Oh, thank god. Thought Phoebe as she sighed with relief. All of the worrying disappeared from Phoebe too, but she is still curious about what happened to Prue that made Piper and her worry so much. "What happened?" Asked Phoebe. "Two very possessed necklaces." Replied Piper. "Oh." Said Phoebe. Then Phoebe realized she had no clue on what Piper just said. "Wait, wha?" She looked at Piper, puzzled. Possessed necklaces? How can necklaces even get possessed? Thought Phoebe, with confusion written on her face. Piper looked from the front to the back, and then from side to side of the kitchen making sure no one was there except her and Phoebe. Ever since the girls became witches, they always had to be careful to make sure that no one was around when they needed to talk about demons and warlocks at work or in some other public place. Piper then lowered her voice to a whisper. " Do you think it's demonic?" Whispered Piper. At Bucklands. "I don't know," Said Prue, as she picked up the necklaces and put them back on her desk. " But I'm going to take the...possessed... Christmas lights home with me and see if there's anything in the Book Of Shadows about possessed necklaces." Said Prue. The Book Of Shadows has been in the Halliwell's family for generations and it helped the sisters vanquish a lot of demons, warlocks and other evil being. Besides just having spells, the old leather bound book also had a lot of information about demons, warlocks and some other unexplainable things that the girls came across and faced as witches. Hopefully there will be some information on the glowing necklaces in the book too. At the restaurant. "Ok. Phoebe and I will be here if you need us." Said Piper. At Bucklands. "Ok. I'll call you if I find anything. Bye." Said Prue. At the restaurant. "Bye." Said Piper. Piper put the phone back on its cradle and started to head out of the kitchen. Phoebe, still confused about what was going on followed her. "Whoa wait, Piper, what just happened? Can you rewind? You've lost me with the "two very possessed necklaces" part." Piper stopped walking and faced Phoebe. As she was doing so, Piper pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Prue found two necklaces in these two canopics she was appraising and the jewels in the necklaces just began glowing on their own." Said Piper. Phoebe was still confused. " Glowing?" Asked Phoebe, with one eyebrow up. "Glowing like the nose on Rudolph the red nose reindeer kind've glowing?" "Yeah. Prue's going to take the very possessed necklaces home and check the book." Phoebe pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Demons yes, very possessed necklaces? I doubt she'll find anything in the book about that." Said Phoebe as she and Piper walked towards the kitchen door again. Piper pushed the kitchen door open while repeating the same words the oldest Halliwell sister, Prue had told her a few minutes ago. "Anything's possible Phoebs." Said Piper. She and Phoebe walked out of the kitchen. That was true; anything was possible, definitely with all the demons, warlocks and all the other supernatural evil that came into their lives.  
  
At Bucklands, Prue is walking down the back stairway that goes to the back of the auction house and out into the parking lot. It's been ten minutes since Prue got off the phone with Piper. When she hung up the phone, she picked up the two golden necklaces and left. Every two minutes, the jewels in the necklaces glowed for about a fifty seconds and then the glowing would stop as fast as it started. The bluish-white light and the light red light shone through Prue's purse every time they glowed. I hope there's something in the Book Of Shadows. Thought Prue as she walked down the last couple of steps. When Prue reached the bottom of the stairs, the lights shinned threw her purse again, lighting up some of the small hallway that she walked into at the bottom of the stairs. At the end of the small hallway is the door that goes out into the parking lot. Prue gasped when she saw the lights lighting up the small hallway. "Ooh, there's got to be a shut off switch on these things." Said Prue with frustration in her voice. She opened her purse to get her car keys, as she did so, the lights lit up the whole small darkened hallway making the hallway look like it was day out. A few seconds later the necklaces stopped glowing. Prue then fished for her car keys as she pushed opened the back door. It was now partially dark out when Prue got out into the parking lot. While Prue was busy searching for her car keys, the short skinny demon shimmered in behind some cars. He crouched down behind the cars and waited until Prue's back was turned to attack. There was no one else in the parking lot except Prue and the demon. Prue reached her car and had her back turned to the demon. Now was the right time for him to attack. The short, skinny, demon walked quietly out from behind the cars and started forming an energy ball in the palm of his hand. Then he thrusted out his hand and threw the energy ball at Prue. The energy ball just missed Prue by a few inches and hit the car next to her. The energy ball made the car explode. Prue jumped back as the car explode and turned around and saw the short, skinny demon just as he threw another energy ball at Prue. Prue deflected the energy ball by using her powers; the second that Prue deflected the energy ball, the short, skinny, demon waved his arm and threw Prue into a wall, using telekinesis. Prue slammed into middle of the cement wall, which is four feet off the ground, sideways bashing her head hard against it and fell to the ground unconscious. Her purse fell a foot away from where Prue fell. Everything fell out of the small black bag, including the two golden necklaces, her cell phone, and her wallet. The necklaces fell a few inches away from the small purse. The short, skinny, demon walked over to the necklaces and picked them up. He held the golden necklaces by their chains, and brought them up to his face and smiled, pleased of what he had done. The demon turned towards Prue and saw her lying on the ground unconscious. The demon looked at his hand as he conjured up an energy ball and looked at Prue. "Say goodnight witch." Grinned the demon. Was this the end of Prue? No. Just as the demon was about to through the energy ball, Prue pulled through and saw the demon ready to strike. Even though Prue was very weak at the moment, she was able to pull enough strength to wave her arm and made the demon fly into some cars. As the demon crashed into the cars, the energy ball went out. When Prue was trying to get up, the demon got back up and readied another energy ball and shot it at Prue. She saw the energy ball coming her way and waved her arm to deflect it and aimed it back at the demon. Before the energy ball could reach the short, skinny, demon, he simmered out with the necklaces in hand and the energy ball hit the car that was behind the demon, causing the car to explode. The car was engulfed in flames. As the two cars were burning, Prue fell back to the ground, she was seriously hurt. She was too weak to get up again. Every time she tried, she would fall back down to the ground again and again. She needed to get to her cell phone, but it was to far for her to reach it. She couldn't even move an inch with out a stroke of pain flowing threw her entire body. The pain she felt, felt like a hundred knifes being jabbed into her. As Prue laid on the cool, tar parking lot, a thought hit her. My powers. Thought Prue. She had totally forgotten about her telekinetic power for a few seconds. Prue's ability to move things with her mind came in handy whenever she got in trouble, so does Piper's freezing power. Phoebe's power of premonitions also comes in handy, but not defensive wise. Her premonitions make her see the past and the future. Phoebe's ability to see future has helped the girls save many innocents, and her ability to see the past has given the girls an idea on what they're up against. Individually, the Charmed Ones powers are strong, but when they combine their power with the power of three, they're stronger then ever before. Prue tried to pick up her hand so she can move her cell phone towards her, but she couldn't move at all. She had used up the rest of her strength when she was attacked by the short, skinny, demon. The pain had grew more intense making it hard for Prue to move even the sliest movement with out the pain hitting her like a speeding truck. The burning cars had lit up the entire parking lot with an orangey reddish glow, making the sky look like the sun was setting again. Black coal color smoke floated up into the night sky. Prue fell unconscious again and laid on the cool, tar parking lot motionless. Two fire engine's sirens and an Ambulance siren roared. The sirens loud noises bounced off the walls of buildings and echoed into the night. People had seen the fire and someone called the fire department. 


	5. The Unleashing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed Characters. The only ones I do are the ones that I made up. Which is Kalachi, Inubusies, and Scales. Hope you enjoy. *********************************************************************  
  
In the underworld, Scalces is anxiously awaiting the arrival of his minion. It has been two hours since Scalces had sent the short skinny demon to retrieve the ancient Egyptian golden necklaces and Scalces is now growing impatient. The tall demon is pacing back and forth by his special mirror, his red eyes glowing a bright blood red. The golden ancient Egyptian necklaces is the main part of Scalces plan to kill the Charmed Ones, without them, his plans would be useless. No demon nor warlock who has gone up against the Charmed Ones has been able to defeat them, there had been times when a demon or a warlock had came close, but they were no match for the power of three. This time Scalces thinks he has found away to destroy the Charmed Ones once and for all. A few seconds later the short skinny demon shimmered into the dim lit chamber. The chamber is litten by six or seven torches. The demon had knelt down on one of his knees, with the golden necklaces in his hands. Scales took the golden necklaces out of the short skinny demon's out stretched hands. As soon as Scalces held the golden necklaces, the jewels in the necklaces started to glow like crazy, like light red and light blue strobe lights. Scalces turned the golden scorpion necklace over. On the back of the golden scorpion necklace, is weird inscribed pictures like the ones on the bottom of the cat canopic, but these were different, these were more evil looking pictures then what was on the bottom of the cat canopic. "Here's the spell," Grinned Scalces. He ran his skinny bluish-purple finger over the inscribed pictures. "Now Inubusies can be freed..." The short skinny demon stood up. "...So he can kill the Charmed Ones." Scalces put Kalachi's golden snake necklace down on the ground, with the light red ruby facing up. Then he read the inscribed pictures on the back of Inubusies scorpion necklace, which is the spell to set Inubusies free. After Scalces said the spell, wind started to form and pick up pace every second. The light red ruby in Kalachi's necklace glowed intensely, the glowing light shot up light red beams, and a red tornado formed out of the middle of the jewel. The beams of light lit up the whole dim den with a blinding bright red light. Scalces and the short, skinny demon covered their Eyes. When the blinding light died down, there knelt a seven-foot tall, black dog like figure right next to the golden snake necklace. This dog like creature growled a bit when he stood up. It looked around at the dim chamber that he was released into. Scalces and the short skinny demon uncovered their eyes. Scalces grin grew wider when he saw the Inubus looking demon that is standing right before him. This is it, one of the moments he's been waiting for. "Inubusies," Inubusies took a deep breath. "I'm free," Said Inubusies in the ancient Egyptian language. "Yes, you are." Said Scalces in the same language. Inubusies quickly turned around and looked down when he heard Scalces speak. He spotted him and growled. "Who are you? What year is this?" Growled Inubusies in the ancient Egyptian language. Scalces bowed. "I'm Scalces, One of the hierarchy demons that work for the source of all evil," He stood back up. "And it is the year 1999 AD," Replied Scalces in the same language. "I've been cursed in that necklace for 3,359 years," Inubusies Mumbled to himself in the ancient Egyptian language. Scalces pushed his blood red hood off his head. "I have a job for you. One that you might like," Inubusies looked down upon the 5foot tall demon. "I work alone!" Growled Inubusies in the ancient Egyptian language. Scalces got frighten. He needs to be careful, the Egyptian demon dog can blast him into oblivion in one second flat if he's not careful. "Yes, But these are three witches. Witches that are very powerful and on the force of good, like the witch Kalachi who had cursed you into her necklace," Said Scalces. Inubusies scrunched up his fists with anger. Hearing the name of the good ancient Egyptian witch who had cursed him into her golden snake necklace in the first place made Inubusies very angry. Inubusies growled. "Kalachi!" He clenched his fists even tighter. "I thought you might enjoy killing again especially those witches," Said Scalces. He turned to his special mirror and waved his hand across it. The glass in the mirror started to ripple. Then the glass turned soiled again, showing the images of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. "Here's what those good witches look like," Scalces handed Inubusies his golden scorpion necklace. Inubusies took his necklace from Scalces and put it around his neck. The saphire jewel glowed for about two seconds, and then subsided. "You also can kill whom ever else you want to," Inubusies looked at the images of Prue Piper and Phoebe in the special mirror and nodded. He then shimmered out of the dim chamber. Scalces turned back to his mirror and grinned. "Soon the Charmed One's will be no more."  
  
Piper and Phoebe are run-walking through one of the halls of San Francisco Memorial hospital to find the room Prue is staying in. As they were doing so, they were looking at the numbers on the walls next to the rooms as they went past them. An Ambulance brought Prue to the hospital after someone had found her laying on the ground unconscious by the back door of the auction house, not far from the burning cars. Phoebe found Prue's hospital room. "Here it is," Said Phoebe as she grabbed Piper's hand just as she was about to walked past it. She pulled Piper in the room. They saw Prue sitting up in a bed, while a doctor is checking her blood pressure. Her face and arms has some dirt and bruises on them. "Prue," The doctor un Velcro the cuff off of Prue's arm, folded it up, and put it back in the portable seismometer. "Is she going to be ok?" Piper asked the doctor. The doctor closed the seismometer while he said, "Yes, she's going to be fine," Said the doctor. Oh thank god. Thought Piper and Phoebe. The doctor looked at Piper and Phoebe and continued. "She just had a mild concussion. She'll be able to go home today," All of a sudden a beeping noise was heard. It was the doctor's beeper. He took the small black beeper off of his pants pocket and looked at the screen. "Excuse me. I'll be right back with your discharge papers." After the doctor left, Piper and Phoebe went over to Prue's bedside. "What happened?" Asked Phoebe as she and Piper pulled up a chair next to the bed. "I've got attacked by a demon when I was coming out of work. So I didn't even get a chance to check the necklaces out. The demon took them from me when I was down," Said Prue. "Are you alright?" Asked Piper. "Yeah, I'm just a little sore that's all, Said Prue. "What are we going to do now? We don't even know if those necklaces are demonic or not," Said Piper. Prue sat up a little bit more. "Well, since demons want those necklaces, then they're connected to evil some how," Said Prue. Phoebe Pushed a piece of hair behind her ear as she said, "Here's what we can do. Prue can ID the demon in the Book Of Shadows. Once we get a better idea of who he is, we can ask Leo to see if the elders know what evil wants with those necklaces," "And ask Leo if the elders know what those necklaces are. If not, then lets just hope they're in the book." Added Piper. "Right. An even more reason to get to the book. We don't know if those necklaces can unleash some powerful evil force that can end the world or something." Said Prue.  
  
In an alley behind an abandoned warehouse, two policemen are putting a dead man in a body bag. There are three policemen, two paramedics, two inspectors, and the person who had found the body. The two inspectors are Andrew Trudeau also known as Andy, and his partner Darryl Morris. They work on the crime scenes that have to do with Homicides. And this turned out to be one of those crime scenes. Someone or something had murdered a 43 year- old male and Andy and Darryl were there to figure it out. Andy is finishing up questioning the person who had found the body, while Darryl asked one of the paramedics to open the body bag. The paramedic did what Darryl asked. When the black body bag was fully opened to revival the body, there were these long, medium sized, deep, gash marks going vertically down the man's chest. The three gash marks are a half an inch apart from each other and are an inch wide. They start from the middle of the man's chest and goes all the way down to he belly button. Darryl looked at the gash marks, then turned his head around to see where Andy is. He then spotted him. "Hey Trudeau, check this out," Called Darryl. Andy turned to the direction Darryl is calling from, and then faces the person who had found the body again. "That will be all," Said Andy. He put his pen in his jacket pocket and closed his note pad. Then he walked over to Darryl. "What's up?" Asked Andy as he put his note pad in his other jacket pocket. "Look at this," Said Darryl as he stepped to the side so Andy could see the victims body. Andy came closer to the body and saw the gash marks. "The victim has deep gash marks embedded in his chest," Continued Darryl. Andy examined the gash marks. He certainly never saw anything like this. Well, he can say that too, to all of the other unsolved cases that involved all other kinds of weird unexplainable marks and killings. These deep gash marks weren't made by a human, they couldn't be. What sort of weapon could have made perfect gash marks like this? Thought Andy. He needed to talk to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe about this. Maybe Prue would know what's going on. Darryl looked at Andy. "It looks like who ever did this used a Neko-te or some sort of special made weapon. What do you think Trudeau?" Asked Darryl. Andy turned to Darryl. "Yeah, something like that." Replied Andy.  
Two glowing fiery red eyes suddenly appeared looking down on the crime scene from the rooftop of the abandoned warehouse. Andy saw the red glowing eyes from the corner of his eye. "What the..." Said Andy quietly to himself as he quickly turned around to see what the red glowing is. By the time he looked up, the glowing had subsided. Andy looked at the warehouse's roof for a few seconds before returning his attention back to the crime scene. That was weird. I swore I saw something. Thought Andy. Darryl looked at Andy. "Did you see something?" Asked Darryl. Andy shook his head. "No. It just must have been a plain or something." Said Andy.  
  
Inubusies is kneeling down near the edge of the roof of the abandoned warehouse, watching everyone at the crime scene. He then looked directly down, which is where Andy and Darryl are. He watched the paramedics zip up the body bag again and put it in the Ambulance, after Darryl told them that he and Andy where done. The saphire jewel in the middle of his golden scorpion necklace started to glow a light blue. As the Saphire was glowing, a small glowing white ball is floating around in the necklace. It is the victim's soul! And Inubusies has it! The glowing then subsided after a minute and the man's soul disappeared with the other soul's that are imprisoned in the saphire jewel of Inubusies necklace. The wind started to pick up. Inubusies' body started to disappear in a swirl of wind until only his red, glowing eyes were left. His eyes stayed for about a second and then disappeared into the darkness as well. The wind was silent again, leaving the spot where Inubusies knelt completely empty like the rest of the warehouse rooftop. 


	6. Findings?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed Characters. The only ones I do are the ones that I made up. Which is Kalachi, Inubusies, and Scales. Hope you enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Prue are up in the attic checking the Book Of Shadows to see if they can find what kind of demon attacked Prue. Phoebe is flipping through the book, while Prue and Piper lean in so they can see the pictures of demons on the pages. So far they had found nothing. "So, what does this demon look like?" Asked Phoebe as she was flipping the old looking pages. It was hard for Prue to see the pictures because phoebe was flipping the pages a bit too fast. Then she spotted it, the picture of the short, skinny demon that had attacked her. Phoebe had past the page Prue needed. "Wait, Phoebs. Go back a couple of pages," Said Prue. Phoebe nodded and did as Prue asked. "Here, that's him," Phoebe and Piper looked at the page. It had a picture of a demon with purple-bluish skin. His skin had the texture of snakeskin, and he's wearing a long black robe with his arms crossed in his long robe sleeves. "Crili demon," Read Piper. "It says here that Crili demons are low level demons that kill people for the pigments in humans skin so they can go into the real world and blend in with us. Their powers are energy balls, Telekinesis shimmering, and---" "Sheer ugliness," Cut in Phoebe. She had taken a closer look at the picture while Piper was reading off the demons' powers. "---and Telepathity." Continued Piper. She smiled at Phoebe's comment. Phoebe groaned."Eh, if looks could kill," Prue and Piper laughed. Prue took a closer look at the demon's picture. "You've got that right Phoebs," Laughed Prue. The doorbell rung. Ding Dong. "I'll get it," "Ok, we'll see if we can find anything else," Said Piper. Prue nodded her head and went down stairs to answer the door. She opened the door half way and saw Andy standing there. He is holding a minella envelope in both of his hands. Andy looked up when the door opened. "Andy, Hi. What brings you here?" Asked Prue. She opens the door all the way and steps aside to let Andy in. "We've got a Problem Prue..." Said Andy as he came inside. Prue closed the door. "One that you and your sisters might be able to help with," He held out the minella envelope to Prue. She took the envelope and started to untie the red string that was wrapped around a small paper knob. Andy knows that the girls are witches, and is the only one outside the family that knows about the "Big secret." He found out when Prue had to use her powers to save him from some Grimlocks a couple of months ago. Now when Andy thinks there's something supernatural or unexplainable with homicide crime scenes he goes to the girls to see if they could help. When Prue was done un-tying the red string on the envelope, she open the flap and took the three pictures. It was pictures of the man who was slashed and killed. It showed the deep, claw marks embedded in his chest. "The victim was killed by whatever made those deep gash marks," continued Andy as he pointed to one of the three pictures. Prue slightly gasped as she saw the horrid sight, her eyes narrowed a bit at the pictures. She looked up at Andy. "We'll get right on it," Said Prue. As if on queue, Phoebe and Piper came down the stairs. Prue looked towards the stairs when she heard her sisters coming down them. "Did you find anything else?" Asked Prue. Phoebe shook her head. "Nope, only what we found already," Said Phoebe. "Well, I have to get back to the station," Said Andy. "Call us if you hear anything?" Asked Prue. Andy nodded, opened the front door and left, closing the door behind him. Phoebe and Piper went over to Prue. Piper saw the pictures in Prue's hands and winced at the sight of them. She looked away the second she saw them. "Ooh," Said Piper a bit grossed out. "What happened?" Asked Phoebe as she saw the pictures. Phoebe held out her hand and Prue gave her the three photos. "Another homicide," Said Prue. "They found this man in an ally, dead with those deep slashes," Phoebe went through all three photos. "They look like talon slashes to me," said Piper as she stood next to Phoebe and looked at the pictures too. Phoebe nodded. "Mmm hmm." Agreed Phoebe. "The police think that it was made by some kind of weapon," said Prue. "By the looks of it, this demon either has three talon fingers or three talons with five fingers." Said Phoebe. Prue and Piper give her a look. "What? At least it's something to go on. Maybe it was the demon that attacked Prue." "Maybe, but the picture or the description in the book doesn't say anything about the demon having sharp three talons." Responded Piper. "True, but at least it's something." Said Phoebe. Prue nodded, agreeing with her.  
  
The next morning at the police station, Andy is sitting at his desk looking through some files, leaning back in his chair. Darryl walked over to Andy with another minella folder in hand and dropped it on his desk. Andy looked up to see who it was when the folder hit his desk. "There was another murder early this morning," Said Darryl. "Another one?" asked Andy as he sat up in his chair and picked up the folder. There were a lot of homicides they had delt with that had happened back to back, but mostly they were giving the "freaky cases" as their captain and everyone else in the station referred to the unexplainable homicides. Andy opened the folder and took out the information. "This time it was a 23 year old female. She has the same marks as the other two victims." Continued Darryl. Andy looked at the information and pictures, and then put it back in the folder. Two more murders in the same night by the same person or thing that killed the other victim. He shakes his head. I hope Prue and her sisters are having more luck then we are.  
  
Prue sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper while Phoebe was doing research on her laptop. She was looking to see if there was any info on the golden snake and scorpion necklaces on the web, but she was getting nowhere. There was nothing she could find. Mostly when the girls couldn't find anything in their Book of Shadows, they would search the web to see if there was anything on there they could find. But right now, the results were not good. Phoebe sighed as she looked at the computer screen. Piper walked into the kitchen and went over to Phoebe. "Did you find anything?" Asked Piper. "Nope. Nothing, nadda, Zilch." Responded Phoebe. Piper sighed. Were never gonna find any information on these things. Thought Piper. "Whatever these necklaces are, they must be very powerful. Cause they never wanted to be found. There has got to be something somewhere and I will find it." Said Phoebe with confidence. Piper admired her younger sister's confidence. She smiled. That's Phoebe, The positive one. Phoebe looked up at her. "Did you find anything on demons with talons?" Asked Phoebe. "Yeah, it pretty much narrows it to almost every demon in the book," Sighed Piper. The phone rung and Prue answered it. "Hello?" "Hey Prue, it's me." Responded Andy. "Hi Andy. What's up?" "There was another murder early this morning," "Another one?" "Yeah. It seems like whatever this thing is, it likes to kill during the night and early hours." Continued Andy. Prue nods her head. "Ok. Thanks for the heads up." "No Problem. Oh, and Prue, please be careful." Prue smiles. "Don't worry Andy, we will. Bye." "Bye." Prue hangs up the phone. Andy took a deep breath and also hung up the phone . He then laid back in his chair. Even though he and Prue had broken up not so long ago, he still cares about the sisters very much so.  
  
"Who was that?" Asked Piper. "Andy," Replied Prue. "There was another murder." "Another one?" Prue nodded. "We have to find out what is doing this and fast." Dropped in Phoebe "Maybe whoever is doing this is connected to those necklaces somehow?" Prue started thinking when Phoebe mentioned the necklaces. She whispered to herself. "Necklaces, necklaces." Then it hit her. "Those Canopics." She yelled out loud. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and looked back at Prue like she was a psycho on the loose. "Canopics?" questioned Phoebe. "Prue what on earth are you talking about?" asked Piper. "The necklaces, they came in two different Canopics when they were sent to my office. Those were the items Claire wanted me to apprise." Said Prue. "So you're saying that those canopics might be a key to help figure out what those necklaces are?" asked Phoebe. "Yeah. It's worth a shot." Said Prue. "I'll be back soon." "ok." Said Piper and Phoebe. Prue grabbed her coat and purse. She took out her keys and drove to Bucklands to get the canopics. 


	7. Why Does it have to always be alleys?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed Characters. The only ones I do are the ones that I made up. Which is Kalachi, Inubusies, and Scales. Hope you enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it  
  
To Devilish: Calm down. You don't have to yell.  
  
#1: This is my first story and don't know how to do the correct story format  
  
#2: The computer is a pain and it put my story in the way that you see it on  
here.  
  
Ok Now Continuing with the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two young girls are walking down a long ally way. One girl is blonde, with shoulder length hair. The other girl is a red head with curly hair up to her neck. "Remind me again, why we're going down this way?" Complained the red head. "Because Julie, this is a short cut," Responded the blonde with a sigh. "Get some back bone." Julie narrowed her eyes a bit at the blonde. "That's not the reason Jen and u know it," Scolded Julie. Jen rolled her eyes. "It's disgusting back here." "Uh huh. Whatever u say Julie." Said Jen. The two girls are heading off to a party that was being held at a friends house. The alley way is filled with broken up furniture, toys, and has two or three dumpsters. There's a musty smell mixed with rotting garbage, wet wood, mold and burnt plastic. The sunlight barely touched the chipped, old brick walls and the dirt cover ground. Julie's nose crinkled up when she got a whiff of the dumpsters. " Ick. you think they would empty those things." Complained Julie. "Come on, hurry up." Said Jen.  
There was a rustling noise down in the back of a second, dark connecting alleyway. Jen and Julie quickly turned around and didn't see anything. "There's nothing there." Said Jen. Julie sighed with relief. Just as they started walking off again, there was another rustling noise. Julie jumped around again. She crept slowly where she heard the noise. She tried to adjust her eyes to the dark down the long, dark, connecting alleyway. Then all of the sudden, a rat ran out of the garbage bags that were leaning against the wall and ran past Julie. She got startled and she screamed. She held her chest as her heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. "it was just a rat. Stop being such a baby." Said Jen. "Come on, were gonna miss the good parts of the party." Julie nodded and walked off with Jen. After the two girls left the dark entrance of the connecting alleyway, two evil yellow glowing eyes appeared. They shone in the back of the alleyway lighting up in the darkness. The eyes disappeared and kept in the shadows, following the two girls. Julie heard another noise again and turned around. Inubusies quickly disappeared into another connecting alleyway and started to call Julie's name. When she heard her name being called, she carefully crept to the entrance of the connecting alleyway. "Hello" Called Julie in the empty alleyway. She waited a few minutes, but there was no answer. She shook her head and started to walk back to where Jen was. Come on, pull yourself together, Julie. You're just hearing things. She thought. She then heard a slight whisper. "Help me." Julie turned back around. "Hello?" She called again. "Help me, please" Cried the voice. Julie started down the connecting alleyway again. "Where are u? I'll call for help." "No, there is no time. I need you to help me." The voice sounded desperate. She felt uncomfortable at first, but went down the alleyway anyway. She couldn't pass up helping someone, she wasn't that kind of person. She stared into the darkness trying to adjust her eyes. "Where are you?" Inubusies climbed down the wall and landed behind Julie. In his normal voice, "Right behind you." Growled Inubusies. Julie snapped around and saw Inubusies. She screamed. Her scream echoed throughout the entire Alleyway. Jen heard the scream echo. "Julie?" Called Jen. She turned around and didn't see anyone, not even Julie. "Julie? Where are you?" she started to walk back towards the dark, second connecting alleyway they that passed before. "Come on Julie, stop playing around." She walk down the darken alleyway trying to have her eyes adjust. "Julie?" she called again. The minute she had gotten 6 inches into the connecting alleyway, the smell of blood seeped into the nostrils. She shook her head in disgusted. "Ew!" She continued walking and calling Julie's name. "Julie, are u here?!" She then all of the sudden tripped over something and landed on the ground with a thud. She groaned and turned her head to the right with her eyes closed. There was a Bluish-white light that lit up what she had tripped over. She then opened her eyes, she screamed when she saw Julie laying on the ground dead. She quickly jumped up and bit her lip. "Oh my god, Julie!" She covered her mouth with tears welling up behind her eyes. The bluish-white light disappear and the alleyway went dark again. Inubusies saw Jen from the top of the building in the alleyway. He started to quietly climb down the building so he can pounce on his next victim, Jen. Jen was startled when the Bluish-white light disappeared. She started running way, tripping over some garbage bags and broken furniture on the ground. Inubusies quickly chased after her, running with ease on the side of the wall in the Shadows. Jen was just about to reach the end of the Alleyway to get to the sunlight, but was stopped right in her tracks when Inubusies jumped down off the wall and tackled her to the ground. She Scream and it echoed through out the whole alleyway. The scream was drowned by the sound of cars beeping and honking and driving by. No one heard the scream or even came to look. Then, all went quite.  
  
Prue had reached her office doorway and saw the Canopics still sitting on her desk. "Thank god they are still here." Said Prue, breathing a sigh of relief. Everything is still where it was, just as Prue left it. Normally one of the auctioneers that are in charge of the artifact takes it out of the room at a certain time. Prue looked at her watch. It was five to one. She walked in her office and headed towards her desk. Just as Prue was halfway to her desk, Joe came in with a package in hand. "Hey Prue," Said Joe. Prue turned around and saw him. "Hi" "how are you feeling?" "I'm better, thanks." "that's good. That was some car fire." Prue nods. Oh believe me, it was. Joe then remembered why he had gone there. He lifted up the package. "oh, this is package is for you Prue." He handed Prue the package. "Thank you Joe." Joe nodded and left. Prue put the Package on her desk and went over to the canopics. She picked the Cat canopic up first and saw the symbols on the bottom. Those strange symbols are still under the Cat canopic. Just As Prue was going to put the canopics in a bag so she can bring them home for her and her sisters to examine them more. Claire came in Prue's office. "Prue," Said Claire, a bit surprised to see her. Oh no. thought Prue. She knew who it was right away who it was. Her boss, Claire. She would always come in, in the worst times when there was demon work that needs to be done at Prue's office."Your back," "Claire, hi. Yes, I just forgot something," Said Prue. "I see," Said Claire. "Feeling Better?" " Yes, thank you," "Good. I need you to stay here and finish appraising these Canopics." Damn. Though Prue. Think fast. "But I---"Claire cut her off. "They are do by tomorrow," Claire gave her the "If u don't, it's your job" look. When ever Claire gave Prue that look, she knew she ment business. That look would put pretty much any person to work if she was your boss. "oh" Said Prue when she saw the expression on Claire's face. "Need I say more?" Asked Claire. "No. I will have them done by tomorrow," "Good "Said Claire. She then turned and walked out of Prue's office.  
  
The phone rang at the Halliwell manor, and Piper picked it up. "Hello?" Said piper, into the phone. "Hi Piper, it's me." Said Prue. "Hi Prue, what's up?" Asked Piper. Phoebe looked up at Piper, she was now eating some strawberries. "I'm stuck at my office. Claire caught me, but I can examine the canopics from my office." Piper sighed. Claire always seemed to make Prue work at the wrong times. "Ok." "I will call if I find anything." Said Prue. "We will do the same." Said Piper "I'll talk to you later" "ok, bye." "Bye." Prue hung up the phone and looked at the canopics. Phoebe looked at Piper as she hung up the phone. "Who was that?" "It was Prue," responded Piper. "She got stuck with doing work. She said she'll call us if she finds anything." Phoebe nods. "Just leave it up to her boss to catch her at demon searching time." Said Phoebe with a bit of a laugh. She then ate another strawberry and Piper sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. The Package

Disclaimer: I do not own an y of the Charmed Characters. The only ones I do are the ones that I made up. Which is Kalachi, Inubusies, and Scales. Hope you enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inubusies grins as he runs threw the shadows to find his target. The air grew thin where ever he had pasted. Being in this new world is new to him, but it is of very little concern. He was glad to be free of his imprisonment that he had been in for over centuries. He still runs just as fast and is just as invisible as he was in his homeland. His golden scorpion necklace jewel glowed for a few minutes. As the jewel glowed, one last time, it Zoomed into the blue Saphire and when it subsided, it went back to scales' lair. Scales is looking through his special mirror watching Prue a moment and grinned. He waved his long bluish purplish hand over is mirror and it went back to normal. "Perfect" Said scales, delighted.  
  
In a small diner in down town San Francisco, a waitress was brining a couple of drinks to a table. She sat the drinks down. "Thank you." Said a voice. When the waitress moved out of the way, Andy was sitting at the booth the waitress put the drinks down. Darryl sat across from Andy and took a sip of his coffee. There was silence for a couple of minutes until Darryl Spoke. "How come you brought us out here Andy?" Asked Darryl. Andy leaned over the table when the whispered. "Lets just say I have a hunch," Whispered Andy. He then sat back in his seat. Darryl looked at Andy like he came out of nowhere. "In Down town San Francisco?" Andy nods "I don't know what kind of hunch u have, but---" Darryl looks around the small diner. " Don't ya think it's a little far fetched? This is Down Town San Francisco Andy." Continued Darryl. You Have No Idea. Thought Andy. At the same time Andy and Darryl are talking, a woman was walking out of the diner and back to her car. She had taken her keys out of her pocket book and headed towards a Green Oldsmobile. A pretty quick and a bit strong wind passed by the woman. She looked around her finding nothing. She shrugs it off and starts heading towards her car again a bit quicker this time. She breathes a sigh of relief when she gets to her car. She is about to put the key in the car lock to unlock the door, when all of the sudden she get knocked down to the ground. Inubusies Growled and Attacks her. The woman screams in terror and tries to get away from Inubusies but is pinned to the ground. Andy Shrugs at Darryl. "You never know. I go with my gut feeling Darryl." Said Andy. "Yeah, and it brought up to 'Down Town' San Francisco. Nothing is going to happen here Andy," Said Darryl. "You don't know that Dar---" Andy is cut off in mid sentence when he and Darryl hear a woman Screaming. "See," said Andy. He and Andy run out the Diner's front door and to the Parking lot with their guns raised. Inubusies is just about to kill the unconscious woman when he heard hard running footsteps heading towards him quickly. He looked behind him and quickly disappeared into the shadows, leaving the woman unconscious. Andy and Darryl ran around a corner and saw the woman laying on the ground unconscious. Darryl bent down to see if the woman was still alive, while Andy put his gun in his belt. The woman starts to wake up. "Miss, Miss can u hear me?" Asked Darryl. The woman groaned as she started to wake up. "Are u ok miss?" "a—attack--" mumbled the woman. Andy looked around the parking lot seeing if anyone else was around, he then looked at Darryl. "Whoever it was, we scared them off," said Andy. Darryl looked up at Andy with a tiny bit of amazement. "Andy, u never seize to amaze me," said Darryl shaking his head.  
  
Inubusies is sitting on the top of a tall building in the shadows, watching Andy. He growled with anger as he looked down at his golden scorpion necklace. He watched his saphire jewel glow. You're going to be one of them very soon! Thought Inubusies. His eyes glowed red and he disappeared in a swirl of wind.  
  
Prue looked at her package that she had received. "Hmm, I wonder who sent it." Said Prue. She picked up the package and looked to see if there was an address on it other then her name and the office address. Prue couldn't find anything else. "Now that's odd. There's no return address," She decides to open the package out of curiosity. When Prue had cut through the tape with scissors and opened the box, she found a hand mirror. The hand mirror was made of gold and had sapphires, rubies, and a couple of diamonds embedded into the gold surrounding the glass in the mirror. Prue gasped when she saw the mirror. "Oh my---" She picked up the hand mirror and brushed her other hand over it. Prue moved her thumb downward off the handle of the mirror and saw a inscription embedded on the golden handle. Prue notices the inscription. "What's this?" Out of curiosity, she started to read the scripture out loud.  
  
Reflection, reflection that I see  
Reflection, reflection so dear to me  
Now the reflection that is received  
To all the rest it will be deceived  
  
The inscription confused her. "What kind of inscription is that? Unless--- " "Oh no!" It just dawned on her that she might have read a spell. Unless it was a SPELL! Thought Prue in a bit of a panic. Reading an unknown spell out loud is dangerous for a witch, because you really never know the out come. For the Halliwell sister's, that out come would not be good what so ever. Prue glanced up towards the glass in the golden frame of the mirror. She saw her reflection in the glass and looked at it a moment. Then all of a sudden, her reflection smiled evilly at her. "Oh my god." She quickly dropped the mirror, scared. The hand mirror hit the floor with a thump. Prue looked at the glass in the mirror in shock. She had dropped the mirror pretty hard, and the glass did not shatter, not even the smallest crack showed. She also noticed that the reflection wasn't there anymore. Now she just saw her normal every day reflection. "I must have been seeing things. I hope I was seeing things." Then out of nowhere a small gust of wind came into Prue's office. She rubs her arms, cold from the wind. She looks around and saw nothing opened, No doors, no windows, Nada. "Great, now I'm feeling things too? No more cinnamon and spice lattes for me." A stronger gust of wind had blown into Prue's office. "ok, now this is starting to get really bad." She picked up the mirror again and looked at it. Then all of the sudden, a tornado wind came through the glass in the mirror and Prue started to get sucked into it. "Oh no, oh no! Help!" Called Prue. Prue was now fully sucked into the mirror. Another tornado came twirling out of the glass and blew all of the papers and things all over the place. As the heavy dark cloudy wind subsided, a human form was starting to show through the darkness of the clouds. The form turned out to be Prue?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. Necklaces

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed Characters. The only ones I do are the ones that I made up. Which is Kalachi, Inubusies, and Scales. Hope you enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Piper and Phoebe are in the attic talking to Leo. They were telling Leo about the golden necklaces and the Canopics that Prue had gotten in her office. " Golden necklaces you say?" Ask Leo with a bit of concern written all over his face. Piper and Phoebe nod. "Yeah. We haven't seen them though, but Prue has." Said Phoebe. "She said that one was a golden scorpion necklace with a saphire jewel in the middle and the other is a golden snake with a red ruby in the middle. Leo perked his head up when he heard Piper describe the necklaces. "We couldn't find anything in the book except for the demon that attacked Prue." "Those necklaces must really mean something since that demon sure wanted it badly enough." Said Phoebe. "I'll go check with the elders and see what they know. If those necklaces aren't in the book and are highly desired by demons, then something is up." Said Leo. His bright orbs light up the room when he orbed out. He then disappeared back up to the elders. Piper and Phoebe then looked at each other, reading the same thing the other was thinking; Things might of possibly gotten worst.  
  
Prue groaned a bit as she pushed herself off the ground. "Ow," She stood up, brushed herself off and looked around to see where she was. "Where am I?" Prue was shocked at the sight of where she was. "But, but I'm--- I was---" Prue saw the papers that were scattered all over the place, and the books that were neatly put into the bookshelves. She then saw canopics sitting on the desk. Prue was in her office?! "Is—is this even possible? I mean, I—I was just sucked into a hand mirror. Or was I? I must have been seeing things." She said, trying to collect everything together so she can process it.  
  
Prue, who that came out of the mirror, took a deep breath as she looked around her office. "It's great to be out of purgatory," Grinned evil Prue. She picked up the hand mirror and laughed as she looked into it. Prue's face showed in the hand mirror "Well Prue, how does it feel for you to trapped in purgatory?" laughed evil Prue. Prue saw her other self in her real office. "Who are you? What's going on?" demanded Prue. Evil Prue laughed. "Why I am you of course. I'm your reflection and you are in a reflection of our own world. Well, just the office anyway." Laughed evil Prue. Then all of a sudden, Prue's office door swung opened, it was Claire. "Are you alright Prue?" asked Claire. "Yes, yes I'm fine." Said evil Prue. Claire looked at her with concern. "Why were you yelling?" Asked Claire. Damn it come up with something. Thought evil Prue. "I thought I saw something, that's all." Said evil Prue. Claire raised her eyebrows as she looked at her. "Ok then. Now get back to work. Those canopics do have a deadline." Said Claire as she walked out of Prue's office. When Claire had closed Prue's door, evil Prue had rolled her eyes. She then took the hand mirror and put it in her purse. Just before evil Prue does, Prue yells out. "you'll never get away with it. My sisters will know the difference." Said Prue narrowing her eyes. Evil Prue picked up the hand mirror again. " Really? Well let's just see about that when they wonder why their sister would all of the sudden kill them." Laughed evil Prue.  
  
The short, skinny demon shimmered into Scalces lair. As Scalces turned around, the short, skinny demon went down on one knee and bowed to him. "Report." Demanded Scalces. The short, skinny demon looked up at his master. "The package was sent to the older witch. Now her evil reflection is loose and the witch is trapped," Reported the short, skinny demon. Scalces grinned with achievement. "Excellent,"  
  
Bright orbs filled the room as Leo appeared in the living room at Halliwell manor, expression of worry crossed his face. When Leo looks worried after talking to the Elders, that usually meant something really serious was going to happen. Phoebe looked up when she saw the glittery, bright orbs and saw Leo materialize in front of her. She recognized the worried look on his face. "It's that bad?" Phoebe looked into Leo's eyes, his expression not changing the slightest bit. " It's that bad." Continued Phoebe. "Where's Piper?" Asked Leo. "Both of you need to hear this," "She's in the kitchen," answered Phoebe. Just like on cue, Piper emerged from the kitchen with a plate in hand. She looks at Phoebe and then at Leo. "Did I miss something?" Asked Piper. Phoebe looked over at Piper. "Leo has something to tell us about the necklaces, and unfortunately it's not good news." Said Phoebe. "Is it ever good news?" said Piper. Leo looked at both of them. "Sorry to interrupt, but--" started Leo. "We know. Go ahead Leo." Said Piper. Leo stood with his arms crossed looking at the girls, the complete worry that is across his face, not getting any better. Piper walked over to the couch and sat down next to Phoebe. Leo looked at both of the sisters, then started to talk. They could tell the elders were really worried this time. "The elders know little about the necklaces, but the necklaces were owned by a ancient Egyptian witch and a powerful demon. The witch had cursed the demon into her necklace for eternity, but---" "The elders think that the demon is free" added Phoebe. Leo shakes his head at Phoebe's answer. "Not thinks, knows." Said Leo, with a flat tone in his voice. "Great, now we have an ancient demon running around the city." Sighed Piper. "How do we vanquish the demon?" Asked Phoebe. Leo looked at them, straight in the eyes. The sisters knew that this was Leo's serious look. "There isn't one." Said Leo. "What?!" said Piper and Phoebe in union. "How in the world are we going to vanquish this thing?" asked Phoebe. Piper was thinking the same thing. Leo stood up and walked over to the book of Shadows, which is on the table in front of Phoebe and Piper. "Calling back the witch that cursed the demon in the first place." Answered Leo. "Can we do that?" asked Piper. Leo nods his head. "Yes. But you need the power of three." He said. "Then that means well need to get Prue." Said Piper  
  
************************************************************************ Author's note: I will try to write more as soon a I get a chance to. 


	10. The Attack

Just as the evil reflection of Prue was about to leave Bucklands, Prue's cell phone rung. The evil Prue picked up the phone and saw that it said _home_ on the display. _Those witches._ Thought evil Prue. She pressed the _talk _button and with Prue's voice she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Prue, it's me," said piper on the other end of the phone. "Leo found some information on the necklaces, and it's not good. We're going to need the power of three."

The evil Prue gave a evil grin. "Ok, I'm on my way." Said evil Prue. She hung up the phone and lifted up the hand mirror out of her purse. Prue's face showed up in the glass. "Well, it looks like I am making a house call to your sisters." Laughed evil Prue.

"No. If you lay one hand on them, I'll---,"

"you'll what?" laughed evil Prue. "Glare me to death? You can't do anything. You're trapped in a mirror."

Prue glared at her evil reflection. "My sisters will figure you out, and when they do, they'll vanquish your sorry ass."

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Said evil Prue Sarcastically. She then put the hand mirror back in her purse and all went dark for Prue.

Inubusies is following Andy around in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to attack. _When you interfere with me, it's your last breath, mortal. _thought Inubusies. He accidently ran across a loose brick and the brick fell. Inubusies used his magic and made the brick desintagrate before it hit the ground. Andy had gotten a weird feeling and turned around, looking carefuly around the area. Darryl stopped walking when he saw Andy just standing in one spot. "Andy?" said Darryl. There was no answer. "Andy, what is it?" Andy snapped out of his trans and looked at Darryl. "It's nothing. I just thought I heard something." Said Andy. He then started to walk back towards the diner. Darryl looked around and then followed Andy back to the diner.

Evil Prue came through the manor and shut the door. Piper and Phoebe looked into the foyer and saw evil Prue.

"It's about time." Complained Phoebe.

"Sorry, I hit some traffic on the way back." Said evil Prue.

"I knew Leo should of gone to get her." Said Phoebe.

"alright, enough Phoebe. Prue's here that's the end of that." Phoebe stopped when she heard her second eldest sister. Piper had to cut off Phoebe's ranting, otherwise she would be ranting the rest of the day. Piper and Phoebe informed Prue on what Leo had told them about the necklaces. Evil Prue then spoke.

"I see. So your saying the elders know that this ancient demon is free and is causing havoc in the city?"

"that's right." Chimed in Leo. "and the only way to stop it, is by having the witch that cursed him centuries ago, curse him again." _I need to think of something to get the white-lighter out of the way. _Just as evil Prue was about to say something, the elders had called Leo again. Leo looked up in concern. "the elders are calling. It's important." And with that, Leo had orbed out.

"just like the elders, calling Leo when we need him." Piper sighed. Evil Prue grinned to herself. _Now's my chance. _Thought evil Prue.

"I'm going to get the scrying supplies to find out where our little demon friend is. Phoebe, you and Prue find the spell to call up the ancient witch." Phoebe nodded her head and went up stairs. After piper was to into flipping through the book of shadows, Prue slowly went up the stairs after Phoebe. _So phoebe will be my first kill. _Thought evil Prue. Phoebe looked all over the attic to find the scrying tools. As Phoebe was busy looking, evil Prue put down the mirror that had the real Prue in It, on a table, and took the athame off of the table.

"Come on Prue, I can use a bit of help here ya know." Said Phoebe with her back still turned to Evil Prue.

"Oh don't worry, I'm coming." Said evil Prue, while grinning evily. She crepted closer and closer to Phoebe with the athame clenched in her hand.

Prue rubbed her eyes when the light of the Halliwell attic blinded her for just a moment. Being in the darkness of evil Prue's purse for that long period of time, is like looking straight into the sun. She finally was able to open her eyes to see where she was. And the sight that Prue saw was not a pretty picture. She saw her evil clone about to stab Phoebe with the athame.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! No, turn around Phoebe! Turn around! She is not me!" As Prue yelled, she banged as hard as she could on the glass of the mirror to get Phoebe's attention. And obviously, it wasn't working! Phoebe couldn't hear her oldest sister's warnings.


	11. Wisk it

While Phoebe was searching through the magic chest that they kept their witch supplies in, She was Prue's shadow on the floor and where her arm was, she saw the shadow make a point. Phoebe Quickly turned around and saw evil Prue with the athame in her hand.

"Prue, Prue, what are u doing." Said Phoebe as she stepped back slowly. Prue grinned evilly.

"What does it look like? I'm getting rid of you."

She went to stab Phoebe, but phoebe grabbed evil Prue's arm and kicked her in the stomach. Evil prue doubled over, and that gave Phoebe the chance to escape. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could to get to Piper.

"Piper! Prue's Trying to kill me!" Yelled phoebe, out of breath. She went by Piper and Piper looked up at Phoebe. First Piper thought that Phoebe was joking.

"doesn't she always?" Laughed Piper. Phoebe gave her sister a serious stare.

"I'm not joking Piper. Prue isn't herself." Just like on Queue, Prue came down the stairs with the athame gripped in her left hand.

"Come out, come out where ever you are witch." Piper heard her eldest sister and gasped. _Phoebe wasn't joking!!! _ Thought piper, she was in a panic. She grabbed Phoebe's hand and took Phoebe into the kitchen. Evil Prue heard the noise and Ran after them in the kitchen. " There's no escape for you now."

Piper tried to freeze evil Prue, but it was no use. No matter how hard she tried, piper could not freeze the intruder. Piper gulped. "I can't freeze her!" "We have to do something, quick!" Said Phoebe. "Yeah, like what?" Phoebe searched around in the utensil draw. She felt something medal and pulled it out.

"This." Phoebe held out a wisk.

"Ok miss confident, look at what you pulled out." Phoebe looked at her hand and saw the egg wisk. "Uh----"

"A wisk!" scolded piper. Phoebe handed the wisk to her. "What do you want me to do with it! Wisk our sister to death?" yelled Piper. Evil Prue was getting closer and closer to piper and Phoebe, and I don't mean sister bonding either.

"Well, it's the best thing I could find. You were a chief, work with it!"

"No, phoebe, the best thing you could find is someway to get prue back to herself!" Evil Prue swung the athame at Piper, and piper blocked it with the wisk, getting the blade of the athame caught between the bent medal circles. Evil Prue pulled the athame back and yanked the wisk out of Piper's hand.

"Die!" Phoebe quickly got on the ground and tripped Prue and she and Piper ran. As Phoebe and Piper were running, Prue cut a nice cut in phoebe's leg. Phoebe winced and continued to run with Piper's help.

"Leo! Leo!" yelled Piper. Desperately trying to reach her husband, so he can help them. Evil Prue got up and started chasing piper and Phoebe again. Blue and white lights appeared in front of Piper and Phoebe as if of queue.

"Piper, Phoebe, Prue has been taken into a mirror, the Prue that is out now, isn't your sister." Said Leo, in a hurry.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that---" Said Piper.

"When she tried to kill us." Phoebe finished the sentence. Piper points to Phoebe's leg.

"Heal now, before she finds us again." Leo nodded and did what Piper asked. Phoebe stood up when she was fully healed. "Now what were you saying bout Prue being in a mirror?"

"The elders said that Prue read an incantation that was on the brass handle of the mirror and was sucked in, while her evil reflection got taken out." Said Leo. "So that's what that mirror was." Said Phoebe. Piper looked at her sister. "The mirror up in the attic. That's the one Prue is in, I am sure of it."

"Come out come out where ever you are." Called evil Prue.

"Eek, Leo orb to attic, now." Leo orbed them to the attic. Phoebe led them to where she saw the mirror that has Prue in it.

"This one." Said Phoebe.

"But how are we going to get her out though?" Asked Piper.

"Change the wording of the spell." Said Leo. Piper looks at the handle of the mirror.

"Uh, one problem Leo. It's in Latin! We can't read Latin, that's Prue's Department!" Leo held out his hand. "Here, give me the mirror." Piper handed Leo the mirror and Leo wrote down the words of the spell. "Now switch the words around." Phoebe wrote the new spell on the piece of paper.

"ok, got it." Evil Prue then burst through the attic door. "Prepare to die." Phoebe got an Idea. "Hey, over here. You really need an attitude adjustment." She waved for Piper to go over to her. And that's what Piper did. _What in the world is Phoebe thinking?_ Thought Piper. Phoebe took Piper's hand and whispered. "say the spell when I hold the mirror up." Evil prue growled. "What!" She ran towards them with the athame. Phoebe held the mirror out. "Now Piper." Both of the sisters chanted.

_Reflection, reflection of my sister_

_Reflection, Reflection of the one so bitter_

_Switch them now to what it should be_

_Switch them now and set our sister free_

White lights surrounded evil Prue and the mirror. They started to engulf both Prue's. "What in the world?" Question the real Prue.

"No! No!" Evil Prue screamed as she was all of a sudden dragged back into the mirror as the real Prue was released. Prue materialized right in front of Piper, Phoebe and Leo. The white lights finally disappeared and the mirror dropped to the floor. Piper and Phoebe looked at Prue. "Are you really Prue?" Asked both sisters. Prue gave both Piper and Phoebe a look.

"Do you really need to ask that?" The two sisters looked at each other.

"Yep with that look." Started Phoebe.

"It's definitely our Prue." finished Piper.

Piper and Phoebe both gave Prue a hug, glad to see her. The eldest sister looked to the floor and saw an athame stuck in between an egg wisk. "Uh." Phoebe looked to the ground and saw what prue was "uh-ing" about. "Don't ask." Laughed Phoebe. All three sisters laughed.


	12. Andy's Close Encounter

As Andy drove his car back to his home, Inubusies was hot on Andy's trial. Following him from the shadows. Running on top and on the sides of buildings. _Soon mortal, soon you will join the other souls that are in my necklace. _Thought Inubusies. And slowed his car down when he had gotten close to his house. He pulled into his driveway and shut off the car's engine. Inubusies waited for the right moment to attack on the roof top of the house that was right across from Andy's house. Andy got out of his car and went into his house. As soon as he closed his front door, Inubusies quickly jumped off of the roof of the house he was on and landed on the car that was in the driveway, smashing the hood in. He then quickly jumped from the car to Andy's rooftop. A man that lived in the house across from Andy opened his front door to see what the crashing noise was. When he looked out the door, he saw the roof of his car completely dented in. It looked like a tree fell on it.

" What the hell?" yelled the man. " My car! My car that cost me a fortune!" The man flipped out his cell phone and went back into his house, dialing a number. As soon as the coast was clear, Inubusies crashed through Andy's front window. Glass flown in every direction. Andy dove behind the couch to keep from getting pierced from the flying glass.

"What the hell was that?"

He then heard heavy footsteps coming towards him, shaking the whole house. Andy peak around the side of the couch, and saw a huge shadow of what seemed to be a dog. He then looked upward and saw the hideous face of Inubusies glaring down at him. Inubusies yellow eyes glowed as he clenched his golden scorpion necklace.

" That low life mortal, was the welcoming of your death."

Inubusies breath stuck up the living room with a hideous stench that smelt like wet garbage that sat in the same place for 5 years. Andy covered his nose and mouth, coughing from the odiferous smell. Andy reached for his gun as he jumped out from behind the couch.

" I don't think so!"

He then pulled the trigger and kept firing his gun at Inubusies so he could get away. The sound of gunshots being fired echoed throughout the whole neighborhood.

When Piper went back into the living room, she though she heard something echoing outside. She then looked towards the front door.

" Gun shots?"

Phoebe, Prue and Leo also heard the noise and ran to the front window. They saw no one outside.

" But, where did it come from?" asked Phoebe.

" I don't know." Said Leo.

Prue decided to open the front door to get a better look of what was going on outside. She peaked her head out of the front door and saw glass shattered all over the front of Andy's yard. Phoebe saw Prue sticking her head out the door.

" Prue! What are you doing?!" yelled Phoebe. Just as Piper and Phoebe were about to pull Prue back into the manor, they heard the gunshots again. They also heard noises that sounded like a bull in a china shop.

" It's coming from Andy's house." Said Prue.

" What" Said the two younger sisters in union.

The sisters quickly rushed over to Andy's house followed by Leo. They then saw the glass that was shattered on Andy's lawn. Leo saw the gapping hole in the side of the house. Apparently the window wasn't the only thing that Inubusies went through.

" What could've done this?" asked Piper. They then hear the noises inside the house.

"Whatever it is, it's still in there." Said Leo. " Be careful and be on your guard."

The sisters nodded and quietly crept into the house. The sight that they saw of Andy's Living room wasn't a pretty one. Glass and wood was scattered everywhere, the furniture was ripped up and had bullet holes in them, books and papers were thrown all over the floor and there were some bullet holes in the walls and some picture frames as well.

" I'll go check upstairs." Said Leo. As Leo was climbing the stairs, he saw something sticking out of a doorway. It was an arm, Andy's arm. Leo kneeled down and peaked through the crack of the door, seeing Inubusies. Inubusies was about to kill Andy, when Leo quickly grabbed Andy's arm and orbed him downstairs. Inubusies saw the bright blue light and Andy's body disappearing with it. He growled in rage.

" What have to get out of here now!" yelled Leo.

" What?" said Prue.

Inubusies busted through the doorway and into the hallway. The sisters heard the giant crash upstairs. They looked over stairway and saw Inubusies rapidly running down them. The girls screamed and grabbed Leo's hand. Leo quickly orbed Andy and the girls out of the house before Inubusies came any closer to them.

"I WILL FIND YOU!!" Yelled Inubusies in rage. " YOU WON'T GET AWAY THAT EASLIY!" His body then disappeared in a swirl of wind.


	13. Plan of retreival

Inubusies appeared in Scalces lair in anger. Scalces came out of the corridor and saw Inubusies.

" Where are they? Where are those witches that took the human away from my grasp!" yelled the ancient dog demon.

Scalces went over to his mirror and waved his had over it. The glass started to changed from solid to liquid form and images started to appear in the mirror. It was the images of the sisters inside their home. They laid Andy down on the couch and had Leo heal him.

"_Is he alright?_" Ask Prue.

" _He will be_." Said Leo, assuring the sisters.

Inubusies clenched his fist in even more anger, his golden scorpion necklace starting to glow a bright blue.

" Calm down, I will find them. Kneel down." Said Scalces. Inubusies did what Scalces asked. Even though Inubusies takes orders from no one, if this was going to help him find those witches, he would do it.

* * *

" Good" Said Prue sighing in relief knowing that Andy is going to be ok. Piper looked at Leo and her sister.

" But what the hell was that thing?" asked Piper.

" I think _that_ was the ancient demon." Responded Prue. Leo remembered the demon had a golden scorpion necklace.

" No, That _WAS_ the demon."

" What!" said the sisters in union.

" The only way to get rid of it is to call back the witch that sealed the Inubus demon 3,359 years ago." Said Leo.

" The spell is in the book of shadows, but to make sure we call back the right witch, we need something that was in her possession." Said Phoebe. Piper sighed and sat down.

"But the only thing that was her possession, was the golden snake necklace. Which that ugly little demon took." Prue shook her head.

"No, it wasn't." the two younger sisters looked at Prue with a bit of confusion.

"It wasn't?"

" The canopics." Stated Prue.

" But how are we going to get them out of Bucklands?" asked Piper. They sisters stop talking when heard Andy stirred.

" He's waking up." Announced Phoebe, happily. Andy opened his eyes and found himself laying a couch with Phoebe, Prue and Piper standing over him.

" Are you ok Andy" Asked Prue. Andy quickly sat up.

" Where's that demon?"

" It's ok. We got you away from him." Said Phoebe. Leo then got an idea.

" I think I know a why to get the canopic here." Said Leo. The sisters looked at him. "Since Andy is a police officer, he can convince Prue's boss to let him take the canopics for a while."

" But what if that demon goes after him again?" said Prue.

" I'm going to be going with him. If there is a sign of danger, I'll orb Andy out." The sisters sighed.

" What do you think Andy? Are you ok with this?" Asked Phoebe. Andy sat up straight and pushed his hair back with his hand, sighing.

" Yeah."

" Then we should get going now, before that demon finds out where we are." Said Leo. Andy nodded and stood up.

" Then lets go." Said Andy.

" Be careful" Said Prue. Leo took Andy's hand and orbed him out.

* * *

Scalces put his long scaly hand over Inubusies forehead and closed his eyes. He then put his hand to his special mirror. Images had flown into Inubusies head. It was the town of San Francisco. The images of building, streets, people and cars blurred as it sped up like a rocket ship on take off, to show the exact location Inubusies was looking for. The images came to a short stop at the old red and white Victorian house the Halliwell's live in. Inubusies opened his eyes and got up.

" They are mine now!" Inubusies body disappeared in a swirl of wind. Scalces grinned evilly.

" Theirs no way for the Charmed Ones to stop this demon. They're as good as dead." He laughed evilly and clenched the golden snake necklace in his hand.


	14. When spirits attack

After orbing in an empty alley near Bucklands, Leo and Andy walked into the building. They were now looking for Prue's boss, Claire. One of the workers told Andy where to find Claire's office. When they finally found it, Andy knocked on the office door. A voice came through the door.

"Come in." said the voice. Leo stood outside Claire's office when Andy opened the door. He found a women sitting at the desk. It was Claire. Claire looked up from the paperwork that she was working on and saw Andy. " May I help you?"

" Yes. I'm inspector Andy Trudeau" he holds out his inspector badge to Claire and continues speaking. "I'm here to ask if I can use these canopics for bit, for evidence."

"Ok." Said Claire.

" Thank You. I'll will return them as soon as possible." He left the room and closed the door behind him. "Now, to get the canopics." Said Andy. They went to Prue's office and got the Canopics. Leo made sure no one else was around and closed Prue's office door. He then took Andy's hand and orbed out.

* * *

The sisters were looking through the book of shadows. They were looking for the spell to call back a witch that died 3,370 years ago. Piper carefully turned each page in the old spell Book. The Book of Shadows has been in the Warren and Halliwell line since the time of their ancestor, Melinda Warren; who first started the old leather book. Each page that was past by either had distinctive pictures of demons with descriptions about them, just plain writing for spells, and pictures and descriptions of other supernatural creatures. Prue found the spell, just as Piper was about to turn the page.

" Wait, Piper. Go back a page. We found the spell." Said Prue. Piper did what the eldest sister said, and went back a page.

" Summoning the spirits of decease witches." Phoebe read aloud. Piper looked at the spell.

" Do you think that this spell would work?" Prue nodded.

" If we have the canopic that was in possession of the witch that cursed that Inubus demon, it should."

* * *

Outside the Halliwell manor, stood Inubusies. " I was right next to it the whole time." Growled Inubusies. He took hold of his scorpion necklace. " I'll let my servants have a bit of fun for a bit, before I kill that mortal and those witches. Just wait for your slow and painful deaths." An evil smirk went across his dogface lips, showing his yellow, pointy sharp teeth. Inubusies jumped up into the tree that was in the Halliwell's back yard and took off is golden scorpion necklace. He held the necklace by the scorpion shaped gold, and put his hairy black hand over the sapphire jewel. He closed his eyes and stared to chant a spell. The sapphire jewel glowed a bright light blue. Four bluish white oval shape lights came out of the jewel and circled around Inubusies. Inubusies pointed his claw at the red and white manor that stood below him. "Go there and do what you wish. Make the mortal and witches half dead if you like, _BUT_ don't kill them. That's my department." ordered the Inubus demon. The four souls floated into the manor and appeared in the attic. The souls then materialized into solid human forms, making knifes appear in their hands. They materialized into three women and the last soul materialized into a man. Two of those souls were the teenagers; Jessica and Julie. They were all victims that Inubusies had killed while being in this new era.

* * *

Bright orbs filled the room as Leo orbed back in to the living room of Halliwell manor with Andy. Piper lifted her head when she saw the familiar blue lights.

" So, how did it go?" Andy held out the cat and Inubus canopics.

" Well, we got them." Replied Andy.

" Great." Said Phoebe. " Then we can start the spe---" phoebe stopped talking when she heard noises coming from the attic stairs. Every one looked at Phoebe.

" What's the matter Phoebe?" asked Piper. Creaking came from the attic steps as Jessica, Julie, the woman and the man came down the stairs.

" Don't you hear it?" asked Phoebe. Leo looked up.

" Something's upstairs."

" A demon probably." The sisters stood up. " Stay with Andy Leo." Said Prue. The three Halliwell sisters climbed the stairs to the second floor too see what awaited them. All the sudden Leo and Andy heard Prue yell. " What the hell!" then saw the sisters falling down the stairs. Leo quickly ran over to the sisters to heal them, when he saw the ones that attacked the sisters. The souls came down the Halliwell's main stairs that lead to the first floor. As Leo looked up, he saw the all four of the souls eyes glow red. Their grip each tightened on the knives they held. The sisters quickly got up and backed away from the steps after Leo healed them. Prue recognized the man that had pushed them down the stairs. " Oh my god." Said prue as she and her sisters backed away from the stairs to get a better view of the attackers. " That's the man who's crime scene photos Andy lent us to help do our research."

" What!" exclaimed Piper and Phoebe in union. "Then, they're not demons?" Just as Jessica swung the knife at Phoebe, Piper blew her up. Jessica's molecules swirled around like a tornado before the billon pieces went back together like a jigsaw puzzle being finished. An evil smile grew on her face.

" They're spirits" continued Prue.

"Evil spirits are more like it." Said Piper. The souls disappeared. The sisters looked around for them.

" Where did they go?" the souls then reappeared behind the Charmed Ones, attacking them. Phoebe caught movement out of the corner of her eye and quickly turned around, seeing the souls behind them. Phoebe jumped backwards when Julie swung the knife at her and kicked Julie down.

" But how are we supposed to kill someone who's already dead?" said Phoebe as she punched the man in the stomach. Prue used her telekinesis to throw the woman across the room. The woman crashed into the grandfather clock and slowly picked herself up.

" I don't know." Piper grabbed Jessica's arm that had the knife in it and kicked her in the stomach. While Jessica doubled over, Piper blew her up again. Again Jessica materialized back.

" Isn't there something in the book?" Leo quickly ran to the book of Shadows to see if there were any spell to get rid of the evil spirits. The woman cut Prue in the arm, and Prue threw the woman with her telekinesis again.

" Hurry Leo!"

The man punched phoebe in the chest and tripped her to the floor. The man stood over Phoebe, ready to strike her with the knife. Phoebe kicked the man in the private area and tripped the man. Leo finally found a spell.

" Here we go. Repeat this. Evil spirits with in these walls, I cleanse you now with thy calls. Return to the way you use to be, with these words I set you free." The sisters chanted as they fought off the evil souls.

_Evil spirits within these walls,_

_I cleanse you now with thy calls_

_Return to the way you use to be,_

_With these words I set you free._

A cold wind picked up and surrounded all of the souls. White lights swirled around each of them and their eyes turned bright white. The souls were then completely enveloped in the white light and the light swirled faster and faster like a tornado picking up wind speed. The sisters backed away to the other side of the living room where Leo and Andy are.

" What's happening to them?" asked Piper.

" I don't know," responded the white-lighter. The sisters watched with caution, ready to fight again if they had to. All of a sudden the white light started to calm down and each of the souls faces were being reveled once again. The wind slowly started to dissipate and the lights swirled slower and slower just as it reached the bottom of the souls feet. Just as quickly as the wind and white light appeared, they vanished with out a trace. All four of the souls looked around confused. The souls started rising towards the ceiling. They saw the sisters and smiled.

" Thank you."

And with that the souls went to where they were supposed to be. The sisters smiled.

"Apparently we set their souls free." Said Prue.

" Inubusies must have been controlling them." Said the white-lighter.


	15. Inubusies

" Since we got the canopics, the faster we say the spell the faster will be able to vanquish that demon." Said Piper. _Oh, that's right! _Thought Phoebe. She had forgotten all about it. She went through each of her jean pockets until she found what she was looking for. _There you are._ The youngest Halliwell lifted her hand out of her pocket, holding a piece of folded up paper in between her fingers.

" Here it is." Piper and Prue looked at Phoebe and the folded piece of paper with curiosity.

" What is that, Phoebe?" asked the eldest sister.

" It the spell to call the witch we need to summon. I wrote it down so we wouldn't have to spend more time flipping through the book."

" Makes sense." Said Piper.

* * *

Inubusies waved his hand over his golden scorpion necklace to get a glimpse inside the Halliwell's house and to see the damage done to the sisters. When Inubusies peered into the glowing sapphire jewel, he was infuriated! He saw the Sister and Andy unharmed.

" Those worthless pathetic slaves failed!" yelled Inubusies with fury. " Now it's time to take things into my owns hands!" The light that was illuminating from the sapphire jewel ceased, as Inubusies waved his black bony hand over the jewel once again. He slipped the necklace back on to his wide neck and started climbing down from the top of the tallest tree in the Halliwell's backyard. His claws dug into the tree bark leaving five gouges in the tree. The Inubus demon finally reached a branch that stretched out over the top of the roof. He jumped from the branch crashing through the top of the roof and landed into the Halliwell's attic.

* * *

The Sister were about to read the spell when they heard the giant crash that sounded like a bomb hit the sisters attic. Everyone looked up the ceiling.

"Leoooo." Said Piper in a nervous voice.

" Start saying the spell, now!"

The Inubus demon got up and broke down the attic door and started running down the stairs, with the house shaking with every step he took. The sound of objects being knocked over and picture frames being broken could be heard echoing throughout the house as Inubusies tore through every room upstairs searching for the sisters.

" Leo get Andy out of here, now." Said Prue. Leo took Andy's Arm and orbed him somewhere safe. The sister's started to chant the spell as they held the canopics in hand. A crystal cage had been setup at the end of the steps to slow Inubusies down to give the Charmed Ones enough time to finish the spell. Inubusies ran down the second set of stairs that lead to the living room and threw a fireball in front of the sisters, making the sisters duck for cover.

" You witches are going to die!" Said Inubusies as he took a step forward into the circles of crystals. Just the moment Prue was waiting for. The second Inubusies stepped into the circle; Prue used her telekinesis and moved the fifth and final crystal into its place causing a barrier to come up. Inubusies growled as he tried to punch through the barrier, only causing himself to get shocked.

" Now's our chance." Said Prue. The sisters all held on to the canopics again as they started to chant the spell once more. Inubusies laughed to himself. _You think this barrier can hold me? Stupid witches. _Inubusies closed his eyes while holding his black, bony hand over the sapphire jewel in his golden scorpion necklace. He then started to chant a spell. A white oval shape came out of the sapphire and headed towards the crystal and pushed it out of the way. The barrier disappeared and the soul returned to the sapphire jewel. Inubusies attacked the sisters with fireballs. Piper froze the fireballs and prue used her telekinesis to throw the frozen fireballs back at Inubusies. The demon quickly disappeared and reappeared behind phoebe and grabs her. He started to crush her back with his arms.

" Phoebe!" yelled Piper and Prue. Phoebe struggled to get out of Inubusies strong, muscular, black arms, but she couldn't. It was getting harder and harder for Phoebe to breathe. If only she could transport like Leo. Her vision started to get blurry with every second that passed by. Prue kicked Inubusies in the kneecap, but it had no effect on him and he just kicked prue away scratching her with the claws on his toes. Every attempt the two sisters make to save Phoebe kept failing. After the last attack Inubusies made, Prue saw a nice size piece of glass that was shattered from the grandfather clock. Prue quickly used her telekinesis and threw the piece of glass at Inubusies. The glass pierced into Inubusies back, making the demon drop Phoebe as he screamed in pain. He growled in frustration as he desperately tried to get the glass out of the middle of his back. The Inubus demon kept scratching and scratching at the middle of his back, leaving bright red claw marks on his own back. Phoebe took many gasps of air to catch her breath, after she was freed from Inubusies. Her sister ran over to her helped Phoebe up, moving her away from the Inubus demon.

" Are you alright, Phoebe?" asked Prue. Phoebe couldn't answer Prue right away because she was still trying to catch her breath, but she responded with a simple nod. Piper took a quick glance at the Inubus demon, seeing he was still busy trying to get the piece of glass out of his back.

" Um, we should take this opportunity to say the spell." said the middle sister. Phoebe searched her pockets again, but couldn't find the folded up piece of paper.

" Uh, did any of you happen the have the spell?" asked the youngest Halliwell sister.

"What?" said Piper and Prue in union. The two elder sisters looked at each other and both shook their heads.

" Then where is it?" The sisters looked around and found the spell by the feet of Inubusies.

" Oh crap."


	16. The appearance of Kalachi

Prue looked up at the Inubus demon, seeing him bashing himself against the walls and the front door, still trying the reach the sheer piece of glass pierced in his back. The folded up piece of paper flew around in the small gusts of wind emanating from Inubusies bashing into the walls.

" Now how are we going to get it?" complained Phoebe.

"I can get it." chimed in the eldest sister. Prue watched as the small gusts of air made the small piece of paper twist like a small tornado. She waited for the folded piece of paper to be at the high point of the small tornado and used her telekinesis to move the paper into her hands. " Got it." She quickly unfolded the piece of paper and held it out for both of her younger sisters to see. Piper got the canopics and held them out for her sisters to also hold on to while saying the spell. The sisters then started chanting the incantation. As they were chanting, the wind started to pick up and all the glass, wood, and papers that were spread throughout the Halliwell's living room started to lift off the ground.

Purple and white orbs started to form in front of the sisters as they yelled out the last word of the spell. A woman started to materialize right before the sisters' eyes. As the woman's formation began to become clearer and clearer, it was a bit easier to tell were she was from by the clothes she was wearing. This woman has long, black hair that is tied up in a golden hair band. She is wearing a long white robe that goes all the way down to her feet. The hem of the robes she is wearing is golden, just like the sparkling color of the golden snake necklace. The woman opens her brown eyes and looked at the Charmed Ones. The wind stopped and everything that was picked up by the wind went crashing back to the ground. The sisters looked at the woman in front of them with astonishment.

"Well, she is from ancient Egypt. The question is did we get the right witch from the right era of ancient Egypt." Said Prue. The woman looked down in the arms of Prue and saw the canopics.

" How did you get the sacred canopics?" Said the woman in the Egyptian language. Piper laughed nervously.

" Great, we can't even understand her." Said Piper sarcastically.

" Now what?" Prue went to the book of shadows and began looking for a spell. "Hello, earth to Prue. Are to listening to me?"

" A language transfusion spell." Responded Prue.

" What?"

" You know. A spell to have us and the witch understand each other."

"I know what a language transfusion spell is. The question is, is there one that exists in the Book Of Shadows?"

" I don't know. But will find out now won't we." Phoebe looked at Inubusies and saw that he finally had taken the glass out of the middle of his back.

" Uh oh. Uh guys, I hate to cut this discussion short, but we need the spell now. Ugly breath is coming at 12:00 o'clock!" The witch turned around when she heard phoebe's yelling in strange language and saw Inubusies.

"Inubusies!" Said the woman in an angry voice. Inubusies charged at full force towards the sisters, but the woman stepped in from of them and started chanting a spell. The sisters, the woman, the book of shadows, and the canopics were enveloped in a purple-white light and disappeared. Inubusies threw his large fists to the ground.

" DAMN THEM! THEY BROUGHT THAT WITCH BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Inubusies quickly transported out of the Halliwell manor with swirling tornado like speed winds.

* * *

The sisters found themselves in a abandon warehouse.

" Where are we?" asked Phoebe. Piper looked at their surroundings. The inside of the building looked like it was about thirty years old and no residency for _quite _a while. The floors were covered with old boxes, some old toys, and household appliances. You name it they pretty much had it spread through the floor of the building. A little sunlight peeked through a small window that was towards the ceiling. All the other windows and doors were boarded up from keeping any unwanted guests from entering. The only other way you would be able to get in, is if you could transport.

" Ick." Complained Phoebe. " This place could really use a clean up."

" Ok, come on Phoebe focus. We need to find that communication spell."

" And how are we even going to see anything. There really isn't much light, if you have noticed." Said piper. Phoebe smiled and started to put her hands in her pockets.

" Don't worry I came prepared." Piper and Prue were confused.

"Huh?" Phoebe pulled out her house keys from her back jeans pocket. On the key chain was a tiny flashlight.

" Well, that's convenient." Said piper sarcastically.

" Hey at least it's something Piper."

Prue started flipping through the pages of the Book Of Shadows again.

"Found it."

" So, it really does exist then." Said Piper.

" Come on, we don't have much time before Inubusies finds us. We need to say the spell now."

" Ok, ok." The sisters started to chant the spell that was written in the book.

" Did it work?" Asked the eldest sister. Kalachi looked over at he sisters as she held onto the canopics.

" Who are you? And Why is Inubusies freed from my curse." said the Egyptian witch.

"Does that answer your question, Prue?" asked the youngest sister.

" That's something we too would like to know." Said Piper.

" I'm Kalachi. As you already know, I am the witch that has cursed Inubusies away for all eternity. In my time, Inubusies sleuthed any human in his way and I was sent to stop him. I sealed him away in my golden snake necklace." Said Kalachi.

"I see. I'm Prue Halliwell, and these are my younger sisters Piper and Phoebe" Piper waved her hand in a one-way motion and smiled. Phoebe smiled

" Hi."

" We are the Charmed ones."

"Although you probably haven't heard of us since you come from 3,370 years in the past." Said Phoebe.

" The Charmed ones?" responded Kalachi. "Yes even I have heard of the stories of how the Charmed Ones, when they are born, are supposed to fight evil and save the world. The elders spoke about it most frequently in my time. But how did Inubusies get freed?" The sisters told the story of what took place. In their explanation, they told Kalachi how the golden necklaces came into Prue possession, how the demons stole the necklace, and how they figure that Inubusies was set free.

" So you see, we called you because we need your help getting rid of Inubusies and you're the only one that knows how the make the potion and the spell to do so."

" I see. So a demon has set Inubusies free. That must mean he took both necklaces. Well, he won't have mine for much longer." The sisters looked confused. Kalachi closed her eyes, held out her hands and started to chant a little spell.


	17. The final battle

Scalces was pacing back and forth in front of his mirror, gripping Kalachi's golden snake necklace in his bluish- purple scaly hand.

" What is taking that damn dog so long." All of the sudden, the wind started to pick up in Scalces lair. A tornado appeared behind Scalces and when the wind stopped, Inubusies materialized out of the tornado like wind. He growled and punched a hold in the wall.

"Those bastard witches brought Kalachi back!" growled Inubusies in anger.

"What!" yell Scalces. All of the sudden the golden snake necklace in Scalces hand started to disappear. The next thing Scalces knew, his nails were digging into the palm of his hand. " Damn it! They got the necklace."

" Show me where they are, NOW!" demanded Inubusies.

* * *

The sisters watched Kalachi's hands as something started to materialize in her hands. A few moments later it was revealed that the golden snake necklace that Prue lost a week ago was now in Kalachi's possession.

" The—the necklace!" exclaimed Prue. Kalachi opened her eyes and smiled. She then put her golden necklace back on her neck. She then put her hand in a pocket that was hidden in her robes. Kalachi pulled out a small vile that had red liquid in it.

"What is that?" asked Phoebe.

" The potion that we need."

" What?" said the sisters in union.

"I always make extra potions and kept it with me incase the first one didn't work. This one I especially made sure I made extra of, incase Inubusies was ever to be release while I was still alive." Kalachi held out the small vile to the girls. " Here, take it. With this potion and this spell read by Charmed Ones Inubusies should be destroyed."

" Kalachi." Prue took the small vile from Kalachi and nodded.

"What is the spell?"

" Phoebe do you have any writing tools with you and something to write on?"

" Yeah." Said the younger sister as she took out a pen from her front pocket of her pants and the paper that had the spell to call Kalachi out of her back pocket. Phoebe flipped the paper over to the side that had no writing on it.

"Here it is." Kalachi told the girls the words for the spell and Phoebe wrote it down. All of the sudden Kalachi's snake necklace started to glow bright red. She gasped.

" He's found out where we are. Inubusies is coming!" Kalachi gripped onto her golden snake necklace. " Be ready. I will distract him so you can say the spell and throw the potion." The sisters nodded their heads. All of a sudden a heavy gust of wind blasted throughout the whole warehouse. Papers, bags, and boxes, anything that wasn't heavy easily got lifted off the ground and was blown all over the place. Everyone put their arms up to their face to keep the objects from hitting them in the face. A tornado then appeared on the other side of the room.

"What is that?" asked Piper.

"Inubusies." Answered Kalachi. When the wind finally died down, Inubusies was standing right where the small tornado took place. Inubusies growled and clenched both of his fists together.

"I found you, bastards!" Inubusies went running at full speed towards the sisters, but Kalachi used her telekinesis and threw Inubusies into a pile of boxes.

" I'm your opponent, Inubusies." Inubusies' eyes glowed yellow with rage.

" Well, isn't it the bitch that cursed me all those years ago. I'll kill you FIRST!" Inubusies threw fireballs at Kalachi, but Kalachi fired each one back at Inubusies.

" You think you can defeat me now, when you couldn't beat me 3,370 years ago." Kalachi put her hands together and flames started to come into her hands. She then thrust her hands at Inubusies causing the flames to fire at him. Inubusies transported out of the way and quickly transported behind Kalachi and dig his claws into her back. Kalachi gasped in pain and her eyes widened.

" Kalachi!" yelled the sisters in union.

"You may have been dead, but when those witches called you back, they also gave you flesh." Inubusies smiled and twisted his claws while in Kalachi's back, putting her in more pain. Blood came flowing down the wound in Kalachi's back and stained her pretty white and gold robes with blood. Inubusies fur on his arm was now stained with Kalachi's blood.

" I have learned to be faster now in my old age then I was back then when you cursed me. Now, you will go to hell!"

" Not quite." Kalachi closed her eyes and all the sudden her body lit up and blasted Inubusies off of her. Kalachi dropped to her knees, holding her chest having trouble breathing.

" You son of a---" Inubusies charged at Kalachi on all fours leaving bloody claw prints on the ground. Kalachi turned around and saw Inubusies running straight for her. _This is it. _Thought Kalachi. Inubusies rammed into Kalachi, making her fall straight on her back. She cried out in pain, but still was able to keep Inubusies head away from her throat. Kalachi struggled to keep Inubusies up and away from her throat. She pushed on his chest as hard as she could.

" Now! Do it now!" yelled Kalachi. The sisters nodded and Prue threw the potion. The potion hit Inubusies in the back. Some of the glass stuck to his fur as the red liquid burned away at Inubusies back. Inubusies howled in pain. Prue held out the piece of paper that had the spell to finish off Inubusies. The sisters read from the spell in union.

_Out of time and out of space_

_No longer this evil this world will embrace,_

_Vanquish him now wherever he'll be_

_Vanquish him now and set us free_

Inubusies screamed in pain as he held his head. Red lights started to circled around him faster and faster like a tornado starting to form. Every time the red lights would spin around faster and faster the lights would start to burn Inubusies flesh and the burning would become more intense. Inubusies started to grab at his own body.

" NO! NO!"

the yelling echoed throughout the warehouse. The red lights started to enclose on Inubusies and make his body feel like lava was being poured down on him. One of the red lights went to Inubusies neck and slipped off his golden scorpion necklace and dropped it to the ground. Steam started to come from Inubusies flesh and now his meat is starting to show where his black fur use to be. Kalachi was able to slip away from Inubusies and orbed herself over to the Charmed Ones. They watched as Inubusies started to be enveloped in the red lights. The red light now fully enveloped Inubusies and squeezed down on him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Inubusies screamed in pain. The Anubus demon's body then blew up into a million pieces and the red lights took the pieces to hell.

" We did it!" yelled phoebe in delight. Kalachi smiled as she held her wound. A bright light come out of Inubusies' golden necklace and many different orbs came out of the sapphire jewel and started to go up to the ceiling. The whole warehouse was lit up with a bright bluish-white light.

"What are those lights coming out of it?" asked Prue.

" They are the souls of the dead that Inubusies captured. They're even souls from the people from my time that were trapped in that necklace. They all were set free because of you. You, the Charmed Ones saved them and the world from that monstrosity." Smiled Kalachi. " Ahhh." She held her chest.

" We need to take care of your wound. We'll get Leo to heal it." Said Piper. The wounded witch shook her head.

" No, it's alright. I am supposed to be dead. I'm over 3,000 year's old."

" But--" The bluish-white light stopped and the scorpion necklace disappeared.

" Look, the scorpion necklace. It disappeared."

" Yes, it is said that when Inubusies is finally destroyed the scorpion necklace that he had stolen from my people and turned evil, would come back to us." Kalachi then started to disappear. " Thank you. It's time for me to go now." She smiled and the completely disappeared.

" She's gone." Said Phoebe.

"Kalachi was a big help in helping us destroy Inubusies."

" Yeah" smiled Piper and Prue.

* * *

Scalces watched the whole fight take place in the warehouse through his magic mirror.

"_Let's get home. The guys must be worried about us." _

" _Leo!" Called Piper._

" God damn them!" Scalces punched the wall. " They destroyed what I worked so hard to accomplish! It looks like I'll have to kill them myself." Scalces shimmered out. The mirror shows Leo orb in and take the sisters back to Halliwell manor.

* * *

" We aren't do vanquishing demons today." Said Leo after he brought the sisters home.

" What do you mean?"

" Well, the elders found out the name of the demon that awoke Inubusies from the curse that was placed on him. It was done by a Crili demon named Scalces."

" Great, then we should find a vanquishing spell for him in the book." Said Piper. Phoebe held the Book Of Shadows as she sat down and held it in her lap.

" Then it's a good thing that I kept something in that page huh?" Phoebe opened the page and wrote down the spell. "All right here it is." Scalces shimmered into the Halliwell's living room.

" And here I am." Laughed Scalces. He threw a few energy balls at the sisters. Piper froze the energy balls and Prue used her telekinesis and sent the energy balls right back at the demon. Scalces jumped out of the way and then gulped.

" Yeah, you're scared now aren't you? 'Cause you know what's going to happen next." Said Piper. The sisters then started to chant the spell.

_Evil demon with in these walls_

I vanquish you now with thy calls 

" Huh? That's it? That was the simplest spell we've ever done." Said piper. Scalces body started to be covered in flames.

" NO! Damn you!" yelled Scalces as he was enveloped in the flames and disappeared. The sisters sighed.

" I'm finally glade that's over with."

" Me too." Phoebe hugged her older sisters.

" Just remind me to say away from anything that's gold for a while."

" Why?" asked Andy.

" Because who ever said beauty couldn't kill, was sooooo wrong." Everyone laughed.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Well that's it every one. After two years and seven months of writing this story it is now finished. I hoped you have enjoyed my very first charmed fan fiction. I've really enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Thank you. When I get a chance I'll see if I can rewrite it to make it any better then it already is.


End file.
